Second Chance
by HoneyFlavoredPocky
Summary: It's been five years since the death of Lelouch and Suzaku's only had one regret- That he never admitted his true feelings. But what if he was given a second chance?  YAOI. SuzaLulu. Lemon. Don't like yaoi? Don't read.
1. A Past Regret

"_Ngh…" I pant, holding his frail, moonlit hips within my tanned grasp, sliding heavily into him. I'm rewarded with another soft pant, the young prince whimpering behind his muffling arm. His eyes are screwed shut, in both pleasure and pain, raven-colored hair spread wildly against the pillows. His slick body slides with mine as the rhythm continues to pick up, faster…faster…harder._

"_Suzaku!" He cries out suddenly in pleasure, throwing his head back, spine arching severely in what I can only imagine to be sheer ecstasy. My lips twist into a smirk, watching his frazzled, desperate eyes, their deep violet color unusually bright, locked onto mine and practically screaming for more. _

"_I love-"_

"Lelouch…" I whisper, eyes sliding open, the sheets wrapped around my legs, pillow resting in the opposite corner of the room. My grip is tight against the comforter, the threads obviously traumatized from my grasp, frayed and wet. Sighing, I rest my head against the pillow, staring off towards Arthur who returns the grasp and the exact same thought.

I missed my chance…

* * *

><p>"This is the 5 year anniversary of the Death of the late Holy Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Milly explains through the television, her cheery disposition tainted with memories only few knew of. Stepping into the kitchen, I am already fully costumed, the terrorizing mask lying idly against the kitchen counter. That's right… I never let anyone see my face… except her.<p>

"Good morning, Suzaku," Nunally mutters, already seated at the table, frowning slightly at the TV. I move to turn it off but see her gesture of unnapproval. "Please… "

Stepping back, I stare at the picture, a common picture depicting Lelouch as a student of the same high school we once existed in together. I try not to react, after all, it was my hand who ended it all. But from that moment I took the mask, I knew that I would forever regret my decision. It wasn't the pain of living on when I should atone for the sins I've committed or the irony of having to bear the title of Zero… It was simply that I could have said no… said what I truly felt.

"In later news, The Unit-"

* * *

><p>The day went about as per usual. I strolled protectively behind Nunally as she attended conference after conference, seeing that her brother's dream of a new world would be upheld. And what a sick and lonely world it was. Everyone else smiled… taunted and soiled Lelouch's name… they didn't even realize the gift he had bestowed unto them… and it infuriated me. Nunally understood this and would consistently take my hand when others couldn't see. Her eyes were calming… relaxing… but only to some extent…<p>

* * *

><p>I cringe, tears running down my bare chest, biting hard into my arm. My eyes are hazed over, watching the monitor, Lelouch's angel-sculpted face continuing to smile my way, muttering generous phrases.<p>

"Suzaku… you're still the same jock I knew." "Suzaku… can you come over tonight?" "Suzaku… I need to talk to you about something important…"

I pant, chocking in the tears, my other hand running over the tip heavily, almost painfully, wanting to punish myself in every way. Lelouch watches me, his eyes gentle and understanding, a deep sense of sadness inside. But I know that with that sadness was the joy of the time we spent together. I move quicker, panting heavily, muscle throbbing painfully, begging for more.

Quicker…

Harder…

"Suzaku.." He smiles, warmly, holding a hand out. "Over here… " My voice rings with his, whispering, "What is it?" That devilish glint enters his eyes as he replies, "trust me… come."

"L-lelouch," I cry out heavily into my arm, shaking, back rigid, body shaking viciously. Throwing my head back, streams of sticky substance slide from me, landing against my torso and I shudder, collapsing against the table, panting heavily, muscle now limp, hearing Lelouch's soft words.

"Did you like it?"

I smile weakly, whispering, "it'd be a lot nicer… if you were still here."

* * *

><p>It didn't seem fair, the game fate plays against those who decide to partake in life. Nunally would be forever crippled, I would forever be miserable, and Lelouch died a virgin. I blush from behind the mask, thinking this fact over and over again… he was going to be mine… and I failed… Wouldn't it only be fair to get a second chance?<p>

Standing guard from the other side of the door, I can hear Nunally's kind words echoing throughout the exposition hall, speaking of further plans for implementing peace and helping to stabilize all countries without the intention to control them. Lelouch never needed a council… the ideas just came naturally… and if he was so damned smart, why couldn't he figure out how I felt?

The hallway begins to clack with the sound of heals and I look to my left, seeing a young lady wearing a long white jacket, buttoned tightly up. Over her light hair is a cream colored scarf, emphasizing the round, transparent, chocolate sunglasses she wore. Sunglasses? Inside this dimply lit building?

Suspiciously, I move to step in her way and she continues to walk to me, whispering gently as she passed me, "If you want to know… you have find your voice… Suzaku Kururugi."

I freeze, turning towards this woman who had already turned the corner… Want to know what? Why she was wearing sunglasses? Who she was and what her purpose was? Why she fearlessly passed me, well knowing the gun I fashion and the sword hanging from my belt… And how did she know who I was…?

The only three people in the world who knew… Nunnaly… Lelouch and –

"C.C." I whisper, taking off after her. What was she hiding and what was there to tell me! Desperately, I follow what only amounted to a guess of where she had gone to. Ripping my way through the light crowds, I spot her entering the station. Murmurs seem to accumulate, even after 7 years of Zero's existence, and I do my best to ignore them. I'm not the hero they're thinking of… it's him… it's…

I manage one last glance at the woman, the breeze from the train's arrival whipping her bright green hair into view and desperately leap the fence, bolting towards her, spotting the doors closing. With all my might, I rush the doors, jumping through them with only partial success. My cape sticks between the now-closed doors and the train begins moving forward, revealing the cape to be snagged on something outside as my body slides back towards the door, the tie throttling me.

_Live…_

I'm against the door, sword in hand, cape completely removed and absolutely no recollection of what just happened. Panting heavily, I notice tiredly for the first time that there are no other passengers on the train. Alone…

A familiar clacking fills the room, the woman moving towards me, staring down at my body which begins to fall into sleep. I can see a faint smile as she whispers, "It's time…"

With a familiar, cold feeling, the train begins to glow and I fall to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this far! I just had this random idea and felt the need to share it with the world. Please review :D It keeps the writer happy. As promised, this is a yaoi fic with Lelouch and Suzaku that will be based 5 years after Lelouch's death and include some characters from the new Code Geass manga :D . ALSO! I apologize for my terrible English. I've been studying a much simpler language and it's been on my mind 247 for the past 44 weeks! So my English sucks! XD I hope you enjoyed this! It will get better :D Please review! ~heart~**

**P.S.S. برای مردم که می خواهند این داستان را به زبان فارسی بخوانند، می توانم این را ترجمه کنم**


	2. A New World

There are no dreams… for the first time in five years, the phantom of the exiled prince never came to lay feathery fingers against my chest or allow his rosy lips my name to pass. It's the loneliest I've felt since that day…

I wake, the once rumbling surface below me, quiet, cold and still. The train must have stopped a while ago and I wonder if it's late at night and the stations had closed. Moving to get up carefully, my suspicions are confirmed, seeing a dimly lit station, seemingly barren for months. Why hadn't anyone bothered to wake me up? Feeling the mask still secured to my face, I can't help but feel that there would have been at least one person who would have helped Zero…

But no… the train was empty… wasn't it? No… there was that woman. C.C.

Staring around, I don't see her anywhere in sight… why make me follow her only to vanish? Did I fail some sort of test? By passing out, did I miss a chance I'd never get again? My mind reels with possibilities, refusing to contemplate the one I want more than all others…

Forcing the doors open, I make my way onto the pavement, taking in the ancient looking stone pillars that held up the cracked and water damaged roof. The single electric light in the center of the vast room shone Florissant and flickered sporadically, providing just enough light to reveal a single elevator in the corner, the light within it a dull red. Perhaps I would be able to utilize the elevator… but if I were to get stuck, it would have been better to stay in the train. There was no way to know if the snow had begun again and if that elevator would be vulnerable to the winter blizzards. At least the train had proven to be a warm-enough shelter…

Turning back towards the train, I'm suddenly set off-ease, seeing nothing but the track. Removing my helmet, I confirm with my own eyes. The train had vanished… but where to? And when? Could I possibly follow it, or would that prove to be dangerous…? My geass wasn't reacting… but I shouldn't risk it. Nunally must be worried sick and the elevator was my only choice at escape for now.

Moving towards it, I take in the strange silence, correlating it with the empty dream I had just encountered… there was something very very wrong here. And I… Zero… would have to remain on my guard. Continuing to hold the mask between my elbow and side, I press the button, hearing a faint bell before the doors opened with a drawn out creak. Stepping inside, I stare up, having hoped to be able to see through a glass roof of some sort. No such luck. The elevator begins to rise and I lean against the wall, exhaling a weak sigh.

I had been stupid… I had gotten my hopes up so high… I had thought that maybe she would have led me to him… even if it was to heaven or hell… I wouldn't have minded.

"You slept for a long time."

I jump back. It was too late. My face had already been seen and drawing my blade, I shoved it towards the source of the words. However, her expression remained unchanged, her cat-like eyes watching me. "C.C." I mutter.

She continued without response, the staring at the door as the floors continued to fly by the narrow window. There had to have been at least 30 floors we've passed so far and I can't help but feel uneasy, the elevator picking up speed with every passing second, gravity threatening to crush me.

"What's going on?" I inquire, my sword forced to point downward, practically digging itself into the metal bottom.

She looks at me and mutters, "You're constant thoughts are beginning to annoy me."

What...? "What are you talking about?"

Her reaction is just the opposite… a painted canvas that wouldn't change even with the end of the world. "We're connected…"

With that, the elevator slowed to a stop and the door slide open, rusty and old. I step out, slightly dazed by the ride up. There is no ceiling anymore… but the clouds in the sky were so low, it almost seemed as though we stood below a gray surface. The moon is glowing a bright orange beneath the haze, confirming my suspicions of it being night. But the air was warm, unusual for the winter I had just left. Looking back towards the elevator, I begin to ask where we were but once again, C.C. has vanished.

"Hello?" I call out, wondering why in the world C.C. would lead me here. Which thoughts was she talking about? Could it be…?

Taking one look back towards the elevator, I spot a bundle of clothing and presume that at this point it would be best to move under disguise rather than in the Zero costume. Moving towards it, I find a gray uniform-like suit with a matching hooded, long jacket. It almost resembled CC's outfit perfectly, had it simply been white. I carefully take the zero costume, folding it up into the mask before hiding it beneath a nearby bush.

Obviously… this was all planned. The outfit fit perfectly and the elevator was just outside of surveillance where I would be spotted by any guards or possible civilians. Therefore, it must mean that C.C. had intended for me to move in secret. So I will. Spotting a small town in the near distance, I begin making my way towards it, figuring that it's too late to turn back now. There is something that I need to see for myself, or I wouldn't be here. I will leave Zero and Britannia behind… if just for a minute… just until I can be sure of the true reason I was brought here.

In my history, I had never seen such barren streets. Asides from the shop keepers and occasional gaggles of what seemed to be young adults, the path ways were clear and full of perfectly bloomed hydrangeas nestled into quaint, gold-leaf laced pots. There is no room for cars or vehicles… where in the world am I?

It doesn't take me much longer to realize that there is no guarantee that I am even on Earth anymore, spotting the strange symbols on a few of the juvenile's foreheads. This was the world where C.C. was from… it had to be… but why would she bring me here? Maybe cause I am under the influence of geass? Or… does she plan to offer me a geass?

I stop, spotting a crooked, but fascinating castle-like structure near the bottom of the nearby mountain. I feel as though that's where I'm supposed to go…

It doesn't take me long to get there luckily but the structure seems even bigger than it did before…

"Hey you," mutters a guard, moving over towards me. I freeze. What in the world am I supposed to say? "What is your identification code?"

Identification Code? Which freaking identification code! The Lancelot is QX264789 and my locker at Ashford Academy is 02-19-36. My membership number for Cat Fancy is 63846 and the code for opening the lock on my bike is 6514. But I'm pretty sure none of these are what this man is looking for.

My Geass screams at me to run. But which direction? I could run into the building and quench my thirst for answers to this on-going curiosity. And risk being killed in the process… or I could run away and forever kick myself for never knowing what stood behind those towering doors. But I'm Suzaku Kururugi… Nothing can kill me…

"He's with me. We're here to see L.L. and receive a code."

Why am I not shocked that it would be C.C. standing right next to me? I don't even flinch let alone change my expression. There was nothing shocking about her bizarre ways anymore…

The guard frowns and looks at C.C. for a moment before muttering, "You may pass."

We enter quietly, stepping into a hallway I would have never contemplated to exist within such a strange castle. The carpets were gold, the tiles black and lustrous. All windows were full of stars although there was nothing but clouds outside of the structure. Two 5 story spiral staircases rise above us and before deciding which one to choose, I turn to her, whispering, "Why did you bring me here?"

* * *

> <hr>

**oO sooooooo this chapter didn't make it as far as I was hoping it would but I can't think anymore tonight and this seems like a good place to stop. I live off of reviews so pretty pllleeeaassseee review? **


	3. You Want his Body

She looks towards me with that same expression as always, eyes full of wisdom but lacking anything that would make her human. A witch. "Do you believe in second chances, Kururugi?"

Second chances? There were no second chances in my world… the moment you screw up, it's all over. I learned this with my father… with Euphie… with him … but this wasn't my world anymore though… this was the world of C. Could it be?

My mind's thrown into a frenzy, thinking of all of the possibilities and just as I had in the train station, I take off running up the stairs. What if he was here? What if he was alive? _Oh God Lelouch… Please let it be true! Please be here!_ The stairs seem to take a million years, each step becoming five but I push the frustration aside. They would all be worth it if it's true.

Finally making it to the top, I look down for a second, seeing the grand room below empty but strangely bright... it was brighter! The tiles were now a gentle spring yellow, the carpet a soft, grassy color. What in the world? No! This is the world of C… nothing should be as it seems!

Taking off towards the hallway behind me, I see grand portraits, unable to recognize a single one of them. Perhaps they would change too. Perhaps they don't even really exist and a sick idea runs through my mind. What if I'm getting excited over nothing? Why would the witch ever help me? She wouldn't…

I slow to a stop, standing in the middle of the hallway, shoulders slumped, face to the ground as swollen, hot tears plunge to the ground. He wasn't here… he's dead… and it's my fault. I collapse to the ground, holding tight to my arms and shake. "Lelouch…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Lelouch…" I groan, holding the young frame below me. His arms are draped around my neck, face tinted a soft, rosy color and I stare at this beautiful prince. "I love you."<em>

_He smiles behind his ecstasy, leaning up and kissing me gently, tracing his delicate fingers against my cheek. "I love you too, Suzaku," he whispers. I savor these words, holding them close to my heart as I shift slighting to kiss his ear. I'm rewarded with a desperate whine. _

_Clinging to my shoulders tightly, he hides his face in the nape of my neck, tightening around me. I can only imagine the expression he wore as I shift again lightly, loving the sounds emitting from my lover's throat. "Suzaku… please…"_

"_As you wish," I smirk lightly, picking the raven up, resting him onto my hips lovingly before thrusting heavily into him. He cries out in pleasure, clinging to me, his nails digging into my shoulders. Head thrown back and spine arched ever so delicately, I have the chance to mark him as my own as I lean forward, licking at his throat gently._

"_S-Suzaku!" He blushes heavily._

"_Suzaku." comes a third voice. "You're wasting your time…" _

I'm forced back into reality… and what a cruel reality it is… Looking over, there is no one else around me. But I'm in a bed… how in the world did I get here? Was it all a dream? What day is it? Sitting up groggily, I move towards where the calendar is… no, nothing's as it should be. Someone messed with my room.

"So you're awake?" comes a distinctly male voice. Turning, I spot him sitting near my bed, his blue hair even more vibrant than it had been previously. The mask he donned continues to rest against his left eye and his outfit now resembles a lighter version of my own… Thinking about it, everyone I have seen thus far seemed to be wearing this outfit.

"Jeremiah?" I mutter, turning towards him. He looks to me, nodding and I'm just thoroughly confused now… since when did Jeremiah know where I lived? Wait a minute. "Are you in the World of C?"

He nods without hesitation. "We both are. And trusting that it was C.C. who brought you here, I'm sure there's a reason."

I look to him and whisper, "Is it because Lelouch is here?"

There is a moment of silence. Maybe him trying to come up with a lie? Or perhaps he had forgotten about his former master. Who knows what kind of mind tricks this world played after five years of existing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity along with a miniature heart attack, he responds, "No. Lelouch is dead."

My heart drops. It doesn't just drop. It fucking plummets. Through me, through the floor, through the earth, into hell and back out the other side. What a sick game that witch likes to play. "Then why was I brought here? C.C. said it was because of my thoughts. She said I had business with L.L."

He stares at me, a faint smirk forming against his face. "With L.L.? C.C. has pretty high hopes this time I suppose. But if you want to see him, face to face with no interruption, you're going to have to fight your way to the top."

Fight?

"What more is my life than a complex fight?" I mutter, staring down at the ground. So much bloodshed, why not allow it to continue? I feel sick. And what was the point of meeting this L.L. guy anyways? It's not like he's the Wizard of Oz and can bring back Lelouch. If anything he's Aladdin's Genie. Bound by the rule of three and two of the wishes I'd truly desire would never be in my grasp.

"Good thinking," Jeremiah responds, apparently not understanding the negativity of my expression. "Cause this will be the toughest battle you'll ever have… You're final opponent is Mesh."

Mesh?

"What do you mean?" I mutter, thoroughly confused. I hate this world… I hate the uncertainty and the questions. Would it kill them to act more like Earth?

He stares at me as if I wasn't paying attention to a previous lecture. I'm pretty smart actually… I got decent grades in high school… I understand politics and tactics of war. But I suppose in the world of C, I would be known as the 'village idiot'. "Mesh is the top assassin of this city," he explains. "He's the strongest of all those who reside here and…" he looks at me as if this will be the most important moment of my life. "He's L.L.'s only body guard."

I stare at him for a moment, waiting for some miraculous discovery to come. When it dawns on me that perhaps that was the climax of his explanation, I mutter, "So I have to beat him?"

Jeremiah was always one for theatrics as his fingers rise to pinch his temples lightly, mouth agape as he responds, "I believe you missed the part where he's the strongest."

"Well I mean! If I have to beat him it doesn't matter how strong he is. But why do I have to win?"

Once again that stare… and it's pissing me off.

"If you want the chance to speak with L.L. , the way you want to, you need to become his body guard."

I hold up my hands. "I don't want to be some guy's body guard! I don't even know him!"

Jeremiah smirks this time, his single human eye glinting, seemingly amused. I have nooooooo clue what in the world of C ((authoress: XD roflmao)) is going on… but I wasn't planning to stay. Especially with no chance of Lelouch being here. He responds and my interest is perked.

"You want to win the body of L.L. Suzaku."

Win the body? What in the world does that mean? Like I want to take it over? Become L.L.? Or does he mean I get to control him and if so how? I control his political actions… or does he mean something else. My mind turns to more perverted thoughts and all I can imagine is the dream with Lelouch. But by becoming his body guard, I get his body? Wouldn't that mean that Mesh is already L.L.'s lover? And if so, why bother?

"Come with me," Jeremiah mutters. "We have to get you to the office and get you an identification code."

"Wait," I interrupt. "I don't want to stay here. There's no point. I have to go back. I have to protect Nunally and carry on the title of Zero."

His eyes narrow slightly, watching me as he mutters, "If you do, won't you regret missing this moment for the rest of your life?"

He was right… I would always wonder what would have happened if I had just agreed and gotten the number. But I…

"Okay," I mutter. "Let's go."

* * *

> <hr>

**Damnit… it keeps not getting to the point I want it to get to XDXDXDXDXDXD. Thank you so much Shikyou-sama for reviewing! :D I'll keep writing to the best of my broken-english ability! **


	4. So this is LL

**no matter how many times i try to fix this document, it won't fix. the thing in the picture is next to the water. sorry :(**

I hate this place… I hate everything about it. There is no logic to the walls or the paintings or even the damn sky. I don't know why in the world I ever thought Lelouch could survive this place. It was a stupid idea.

"We've passed this picture before," I mutter, staring at the picture of a small meadow, a gentle stream running through the center of the trees, brushing against the wooden … thing… That lazed next to the crystal, clear waters. The thing in question was perhaps a strange chair? Or a 6 legged animal? There was no telling…

"No," Jeremiah responds. "It's just following us."

Following us? The non-living painting is following us? "Why would it do that?"

"It's curious about you of course."

Curious about me. That would explain why all of the damn tiles have been turning yellow behind me. For the first time in my life, I feel nervous about the concept of non-living items have minds of their own.

We make our way towards the basement floors of the structure, as far as I could tell. The steps seem far less than they did going up. I have decided, after 3 minutes of trying to understand, that there is simply no point and I should just follow whatever Jeremiah tells me to do and ignore the … things...around me.

The basement is no different than the higher floors. The ceiling is still pretty far from the ground, unreachable even if I were to jump with my hands outstretched. There are several black, sofa-like chairs all in groups of four, facing away from each other. On the wall is a clock as far as I can tell, although the symbols on it are not of Earth and there are only two doors in the entire foot-ball stadium sized room. One we came in and one I'm sure we'd have to walk through.

I follow the Orange into the long hallway, moving down and noticing only the distant flicker of candles. The yellow tiles had stopped following me and I don't know whether I should be grateful or terrified. Near the end, if the candles are the end, Is a single desk with a young woman sitting behind it, her hair tied into several, tight braids. The loose red ends stick out and her vibrant green eyes contrast almost viciously to the hair. Her skin is dark, almost blending in with the surroundings and I'm sure had it not been for the previous two characteristics, I would have run right into her.

"This man needs an Identification Code," Jeremiah explains to the woman and she nods as if having been expecting me. She probably had been. The damn tiles probably betrayed me! _What in the world are you thinking, Suzaku?_

"Issuer or Dependent?" She asks quietly, one of her eyes beginning to glow red. Geass…

"Dependent," Jeremiah responds without a single thought. I find it better to ignore all of the details of this world. Perhaps someday it will all make sense?

She nods, holding out a pen like object and I move to take it. But before I can fully grasp it, she takes hold of my wrist in what I can only figure Hercules' grip felt like. "What are you doing?" I hiss on instinct, trying to pull away.

"Your code." She replies shortly, obviously not bothered by my struggle. There would be no point to fighting this now. She already had me. Seeing the tip of the pen pierce my wrist though, I scowl viciously and turn away, trying to ignore it. Nobody ever said anything about a damn tattoo!

The process of receiving this tattoo I still haven't dared to look at, took nearly five minutes, and I secretly vowed to myself that somebody… I don't know who… but somebody would pay dearly for it. Holding my wrist tightly to stop the bleeding, I stare at Jeremiah and wonder how badly I could get him with reminders of the past. Probably not well enough. Maybe CC or Mesh?

"Where are we going now?" I press, staring at him and trying my hardest to ignore my now aching wrist. We enter back into the room with all of the chairs and the yellow tiles swirl around me happily, welcoming me back from the hallway of darkness and pain. I've almost come to think of them as a dog… What?

"To sign you up of course." He responds shortly.

Sign me up… for battle… to become _his_ body guard…

Suddenly, Jeremiah's arm is extended before me and I flat out run into him. I had been busy watching my yellow tiles cower and bright purple tiles, swirling with darker clouds take over the territory. Was it someone else's personal sign? Looking up, I see two bodies moving towards us and my heart picks up rapidly.

One stands before the smaller one, a mask pasted to his face almost like a fire fighter's but with wings attached to the side. His muscle build seems almost inhuman and although his chest is covered by tight, thin black material, the muscles bulged heavily beneath. To be completely honest… it strikes a little fear into me. Was this Mesh? And if so… did that mean that the one behind him was L.L.?

The one called L.L. spotted me but continued to move. My feet on the other hand, were literally melding into the ground…. No seriously. Both of my feet were now below the surface and Mesh was in my face before I could get a good look at the one he was doing a pretty damn good job of protecting.

"Who the hell are you?" Mesh growls viciously into my face and I have no clue how to respond.

"I'm…" looking down at my wrist, I mutter softly, "SK0710…?"

I can only imagine what kind of reaction the man behind the mask holds. What would those numbers even mean to him? Would he be able to tell that I'm new? Would he be able to tell I intend to fight him? Do I even intend to fight him still? I didn't stand a chance…

"You're new here?" came a softer voice, deep and drawing and my attention snaps to it, mind spinning practically out of control. L.L. steps around Mesh, his hair draped over his shoulders. His face is thin and pale, glowing like the full moon and his eyes are a both infiltrated with geass, although I could only imagine them to be purple, dark but with bright tints of Iris. His hair is silky and long, waterfalling to mid back and reflecting all sources of light around us. His outfit closely resembles the Ashford academy male's uniform but with more decoration around the collar. Around his waist is a larger, lighter-colored belt and his hands are covered in delicate, silk white gloves. Attached to his left shoulder, a long, half cape draped close to the floor, displaying the symbol for geass.

He didn't look any different than the day he died…

"Le-" I begin but Jeremiah cuts me off.

"Yes. SK0710 just arrived last night."

I can't help but stare at him… my heart's pretty much died happily and I can rest peacefully… no this is my chance… this is L.L. … v_v Lelouch Lamperouge…. What the hell…. And this… is his body guard, Mesh.

"Welcome," he smiles, taking another step forward and I look into his eyes for a moment. He recognizes me, even though I'm five years older… Did he even age at all? He still seems like the 19 year old I last saw…. "Do you intend to stay long?"

Was that an invitation? Or was it just formalities? My heart's fluttering like crazy and I'm sure everyone can hear it. Am I blushing? Am I that damn obvious! "I…" I look down, thinking for a second before looking back up and smirking. "I'm going to become your body guard, L.L. I swear it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I need to stop writing D: I has homework! Therefore, ~clears throat and activates Geass~ HoneyFlavoredPocky commands you, all of you, REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Determination

Determination. That is what I am filled with. All of the dread, longing and regret that controlled my every thought over the past five years is gone. Lelouch is here and he is alive… And this time, I won't lose him. Not again.

"You've made quite the impression here," Jeremiah chuckles, pulling a beer out of the fridge and offering me one. I refuse, my mind buzzing already with excitement and refusing to be influenced by it. "All of C is talking about the new contestant for L.L.'s bodyguard."

I stare at him and blush, looking down. I want to protect Lelouch. Never let anything like that happen again. But more than that, I really want… I want…

"Say…. Jeremiah… " I mutter, looking towards him. "What is Mesh to L.L.?"

He looks at me and mutters, "I told you this before. He is the one who has all access to L.L.'s body. Whether he chooses to protect it, sell it or make it his own… it's his choice…"

I stare at him for a moment. "And what exactly has Mesh decided to do with him?"

There's a moment of silence. "Nobody really knows… "

Could it be that maybe Lelouch has already given himself to Mesh? Maybe that he's happy with him? But why would he acknowledge me?

_"You're a dead man," Mesh hissed viciously, grasping at my neck angrily._

_I try to defend myself but my feet remain melded to the ground. My hand manages to block his own before grabbing at his arm, twisting it over his head. I had him. He grabs at my closest arm, pulling at me and I smirk, knowing that there was nothing he could do with his back to me. My feet begin to slide out of the ground and I stare in shock as he throws me and the tiles across the room and into the wall. _

_I stare down at my feet, seeing the crust of the ground still attached… he had the strength to pull up the damn floor…. Moving towards me, Mesh cracks his neck, glaring angrily at me._

_"Get up, Hick," He hisses angrily. "You need to get up if you really want him. So fight me already!"_

_I glare, looking over towards Lelouch. I want him so badly. Getting to my feet, I bolt towards him, sheathing the sword, not even correlating its purpose within Lelouch's past. Clearly, it got to him though, his hand raising to his chest. I hesitate for a moment. Bad choice._

_I'm instantly against the wall, Mesh crushing in my shoulder. Loud cracks and pops fill the room and my geass screams at me to run. But I can't…. I have to win._

_"Don't you think this is a little unfair, Mesh?" _

_We both turn towards Lelouch who has spaced himself from the battle. His eyes are narrowed lightly and I can't even begin to wonder what was going through his mind. _

_"Lelouch… I-" I begin._

That's all I can remember. Jeremiah woke me up, laughing. Apparently I had been slapped… pretty damn hard by that Mesh guy and had 'knocked out like a pansy'. But Lelouch had tried to save me… and taught me a very valuable lesson. Don't call him Lelouch.

"I've never seen L.L. react like that since the Zero Rebellion," C.C. mutters. Of course she'd be in the room. Where else would she be?

I look towards her, mumbling, "Is that why you brought me here? So I can be with him again?"

She smiles distantly. "What you choose to do here is completely your choice. However, there was a reaction when you mentioned his previous name."

I look down. "Why would he change his name?"

Jeremiah's the one to pick up the question this time. "It's the way of C. Issuer's go by their initials. Dependents are named by their initials and a set of numbers."

I lean against the wall, never having been one for fighting with the rule book. But it just seemed completely unnecessary. Regardless, I would play by the rules and make Lelouch mine. And if he reacted to his name, I'll see it with my own eyes. He may be the leader of his land and an Issuer, but he is still Lelouch and I'll make him my Lelouch. I swear it on my life.

Dinner goes by interestingly. Both Issuers and Dependents are there and I notice for the first time that Issuers not only have capes attached to one of their shoulders but also their colors are solid such as the primaries, black or white while dependents have mixed colors. Very… very organized. We all stand respectively as L.L. enters the room and sit after he takes his seat.

I can't help but stare at him and smirk lightly to myself. Eternally 19 huh? Just like every single dream I've had…. Oh god…

He stares down at me and I scoot further into the table, looking away slightly but not wanting to. But I didn't want him to see me…. Not down there. It's uncomfortable… at least in my dreams I was relieved but here... in front of the population of C…. His eyes stare towards me and the reminder of the once beautiful violet irises dances solely in my mind's eyes… it's not fair.

I pat my pants lightly, trying to get it to calm… no it only got worse. Lelouch is in the same room… he's not just in the same room but he's staring at me… he's in the same room, staring at me, while alive-like…What in the hell was I thinking would happen? I have to do something… this is just unbearable… perhaps after dinner I could sneak my way towards a bathroom… but no. I didn't have a private bathroom yet… maybe I could just get into Lelouch's room and make my confession and hope that maybe it would solve my little…. Big problem.

And as if saying the answer was definitely no, Mesh is quick to his side, standing behind him. His mask turns towards me and for the first time, I'm grateful for his existence.

Mood

Killer

I smirk his way, letting him know my continuing intention to replace him. It'd be a lot easier to feel his reaction though if he wasn't wearing that damn mask. Jeremiah chuckles lightly, able to tell my thoughts apparently. I wonder how many people in this dining hall really understand. Worse yet… I wonder how many people know that I got my ass beat…

Dinner passes quietly, the sounds of forks against plates filling the dining hall. From this seat there's no way to have seen Lelouch after he sat down… how aggravating… The course of the meal seems to last 20 minutes so it's almost startling when there is silent murmur as L.L. rises from his seat, making his way from the room towards what I could only imagine to be his own private abode. And there's Mesh again… right on his ass… what a prick… what a bastard… Why would he pick the strongest to be his guard anyways? Lelouch was never like that. He didn't care about strength but rather loyalty… so if I could just prove my everlasting loyalty to the prince, would he not pick me over that dumbass, big-headed Cotton bastard? I smirk smugly, watching him as he leaves, wanting him to know that there's no way I'd fail again.

Mesh follows closely behind, staring at me and for the first time, I notice that there are more who watch as L.L. leaves… they all want to be his body guard. But based from the masked punk's special attention, I probably stood the most chance. Good… because it's my time to make the prince mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Salaam Azeezam! ((hello my sweets)) I wanted to post this early cause I'm going to a friend's birthday party tonight! Woooo! I'm thinking about switching to third person POV for this story. What do you think? I'll write more this weekend! Good luck with the zombies Saturday! <strong>


	6. Forbidden

**This story has transitioned from first to third POV. Sorry for the change! : D**

* * *

><p>Why is it that everything is a negotiation when it comes to Lelouch? To meet him, he had to become a captive. To befriend him, I had to change my perspective on Britannia. To stay by him, I had to deal with prejudice. To fulfill his wishes, I had to go against every moral fiber of my body and live on.<p>

This is what Suzaku was thinking, his body sprawled beneath the wispy clouds, staring up towards the darkened sky. No birds… No jets… Not even the stars shown here; only the sun, moon and clouds. The air was lavished in the scent of lavender and soft, not pushing the clouds forcefully across the sky but rather giving them a gentle incentive to mosey from one horizon to the next. The boy turned on his side, wondering if Lelouch even remembered what it was like to be in the real world. Did he miss it?

Dozens of thoughts plagued Suzaku's mind, every single one pertaining to Lelouch. How would he win against Mesh? Should he try or was Lelouch happy with the behemoth of a body guard? He needed to know… Getting up from the long strands of almost aqua-colored grass, the boy moved back towards the castle, staring up into the windows. _I'm coming… Lelouch_.

The yellow tiles greeted Suzaku happily at the door, swirling around his feet as he moved in as if begging for a treat. All of the pictures hummed, the strange beast now watching from the ceiling. Even the plants tilted their sturdy limbs, reaching towards Suzaku as if trying to get a better look. If there was ever a place to lose one's sanity, it would definitely be this castle, Suzaku decided, beginning to ascend the stairs.

Logically, Lelouch's room would be high enough in the castle that there'd be no reason anyone would go into the area unless purposefully trying to see him. But it'd also be close enough to the front door for a quick escape if something were to happen. Perhaps there would be a side staircase dedicated solely to him and immediately his memory depicted that rounded staircase attached to the outside of the left tower which rose above all other points. That was Lelouch's room.

The world of C was unusually quiet, all breathing inhabitants sleeping. The only sound was that of the creaking trees from the grand hallway, the galloping of paintings and the echoed clicks of Suzaku's shoes. It was unsettling and Suzaku found himself moving quicker throughout the castle, rushing towards what he could only guess as the right direction.

"You there," called someone. No… it was the picture. Now they talk too…

He turned his attention towards what he figured was a human. It had the shape of one, hand pressed to its forehead, the other hanging limply. Its back was bent over; nose down as if staring towards its non-existent untied shoes. It wore no clothing, its skin a light silver and heavily shadowed from an unknown source. Had it not been for the contrast of darkness, it would have probably blended in with its background, a world without color.

"Are you talking to me?" Suzaku questioned, moving closer to the picture but stopping short, guessing that if it could interact with the outside world, what would stop it from not only coming out but also causing some sort of havoc.

The creature's friends laughed, three behind the waist-high wall and a fourth sitting on a stool, hunched over an extended counter, drink in its poorly defined hand. The main one finally broke its eternal pose, straitening up towards Suzaku.

"You better get out of here," It warned, its eyeless face watching him as if seeing every thought and intention coursing through Suzaku's body. "You don't know what happens to those who step out of place."

"What do you mean?" The former knight's grip tightened, back bunching up painfully as if having been standing at parade-rest for hours.

"We've been watching you and we know your intention to get L.L. But don't you know what happens to those Mesh gets his hands on."

Without the offered punishment, this almost seemed like an empty threat. Or perhaps it was the uncertainty of the consequences that made it almost unbearably frightening.

"What happens?" the Japanese boy simply asked. He had faced many blunders before… what could be worse in this world?

The background creatures turned away, going back to their drinks, a strange sultry aura about them. The one issuing the warning shook its smooth head, raising the right hand back to its original position and once again stares towards the ground. The painting lost all signs of life and out of aggravation, Suzaku grabbed at the frame, attempting to shake it free from the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about? What happens!"

Footsteps stop short of him and he turns, seeing no one. Perhaps it was the endless paintings playing a trick on him, but they didn't seem like the muffled sounds the portraits usually sounded but more crisp and realistic.

"C.C.?" It would be C.C. or someone of her strange caliber. There is no answer and Suzaku couldn't come up with a reason that she'd hide. Moving towards where they had been, the footsteps pick up again, this time from behind him and running from where he was. The Japanese man, on instinct took off after them, chasing the unknown source down the hallway. There was a person. He could faintly see the shadow as it rounded the corner but he was catching up fast… much faster than whoever it was could run.

They neared the entrance hall, the shadowy-figure running down the stairs and for the first time, Suzaku knew who it was… _Lelouch_. And he was alone.

"Wait!" He called out, trying to stop him but the other male kept running, obviously doing far better than he would have before but still lacking in the physical-level of a soldier. Suzaku had almost caught up to him by the time the other's hand had touched the massive, front-doors, however the sound of loud creaking stopped him, the two, three-story trees on other end of the wall bending down, forcing a barrier between Suzaku and his goal.

L.L. stopped for a moment, looking back towards Suzaku, panting lightly, his face a soft shade of rose, exhausted from what had only been a minute or so of running. The darker boy stared towards him from across the 6 foot barrier, watching and taking in everything before L.L. moved again, beginning to push the door open quickly.

"Stop," Suzaku ordered, his eyes never leaving the other. It seems to work, the movement ceasing, the prince pasted against the flat surface, waiting in silence.

"This world does not stop," L.L. murmured against the door, refusing to turn back towards the soldier.

"You don't belong in this world, Lelouch…" Suzaku announced, collecting his energy.

A shiver ran down the other's spine, easily shown through what seemed to be his sleeping outfit, consisting of fitting, black pants and a short sleeved shirt of the same color, cut off just below the shoulder. It was unlike him to wear such revealing clothing when he didn't have to. What had he been running from? "Lelouch is dead."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed before leaping across the trees which groaned at his success, his hands reaching to grab the other who in turn raised his own to try to push Suzaku away. It was no use, Suzaku had always been physically better and stronger and with ease, he managed to grab both of Lelouch's wrists, shoving them softly against the doors, watching him. "No… he's very much alive… otherwise, would you have reacted to your own name?"

The prince glared, trying to pull himself from the other's grasp but to no avail. "You killed him," he shakes and for the first time, Suzaku can see tears forming from the other's eyes. Who was this boy? Could it be that away from the expectations of the real world, Lelouch finally became himself and didn't feel the need to wear a mask? But what the hell was he talking about?

"You ordered me to." Suzaku replied, eyes narrowing further. He didn't want to and he regretted every moment. Out of all people Lelouch could have picked, surely he would have known that Suzaku would never want to willingly.

"You could have refused!" the moonlit boy suddenly cried out, shaking. This was years of emotions trapped and never having had a chance to be released…

"Lelouch…"

"Don't call me that, Suzaku!" The other collapsed in his grip, knees giving out, only up by Suzaku's touch. A moment passed by with nothing but Lelouch's sobs, the paintings having all turned away in privacy, leaving the two to continue their argument in the silence of the main hallway.

"Don't do this… not know," Suzaku muttered, watching him. "Not when I finally have this chance… Five years Lelouch… I've regretted every moment of that torture. I'm not giving up what I lost… not again." Taking the other's chin, he stared into his eyes before whispering, "I love you, Lelouch."

The other's tear stained eyes stared back, his body shivering beneath the touch, Suzaku's name resting against his lips. Leaning forward, Suzaku met them, his own warm, soft against the raven's. Lelouch's weak protests bounced uselessly against the wall, his body betraying him as the two males partook a forbidden moment.

_I love you too… Suzaku…_

* * *

><p><strong>So yes :D This was my first chapter in third person and usually it's no problem writing in it, but it was a little more difficult transitioning from first to third, ~side face~ sorry. <strong>

**BTW~~~~! Thank you so much to Raikiba, Flying Pencil, xChemicalxFallxPanicx, White Apple and everyone who's put this story on their favourites list or alerts! OwO You guys are sooooo awesome! : D ~gives Honey flavored Pocky~ ((not me... the actual pocky XD it's like the best flavor ever!))**


	7. Several Invitations

Suzaku couldn't help but smile… it had become a permanent fixture on his face over the past 13 hours. His fingers continued to trace his lips, thinking about the kiss they had shared the previous night before the damn body guard had found them.

_His eyes were hazed over, even the Geass seeming to disappear beneath the blurred layer, the crimson almost a perfect match to his cheeks. His lips were parted from the kiss Suzaku had stolen from him, breath soft._

_"Suzaku…" he whispered lightly, staring up at him, his entire body shaking. _

_The Japanese man leaned down, kissing his throat lightly and the raven's hands twisted into his hair in pleasure, tilting his head back and moaning lightly. His hips moved forward on their own and immediately fidgeted, groaning weakly. Suzaku smirked lightly, biting against his throat lightly, pressing his own erection against the younger male's, grinding faintly, pressing his entire body against the doors. _

_Suddenly, footsteps filled the hall, reveling the body rushing towards them from the left hallway. Lelouch shivered, looking at Suzaku sympathetically before whispering, "he sleeps 3 hours every night starting at 2:05…" _

_And before Suzaku could understand, Lelouch had taken off running into the middle hallway on the first floor, Mesh following behind, not even noticing Suzaku as he jumped over the edge, gliding with ease to the ground before taking off again, his back disappearing into the darkness._

2:05…so was that an invitation, the Japanese boy found himself wondering silently during a training class, filled with other individuals, all full of hope for the future. No… he would be the winner. It was definitely already approved by the king after all.

L.L. leaned against the shower wall, sighing against the wall, his mind reeling with the memories of the previous night.

_"It annoys me that you know him," the body guard finally admitted after hours of questioning from the king. "It's an unfair advantage in this competition."_

_L.L. rearranged the books on the shelf, having had added another couple books, both written by his own students. His face remained as calm as it had the moment he woke up, never shifting to show any sort of true emotion. "Are you not the one who created the system, Mesh?" _

_The Masked man turned towards him, slipping his mask off and staring towards him. His eyes were fierce and dead to the world, hair a dark, dirty blonde, medium length and messy. His skin was only a shade lighter than Suzaku's and his build was simply incredible. "You never had a problem with my plan," he reminded quietly, moving closer._

_L.L.'s eyes narrowed faintly, whispering, "I was not opposing your design. I simply don't understand why you feel threatened by competit-"_

_"It's not the position I'm concerned with," Mesh interrupted, stopping before Lelouch and watching him with those same dead eyes, always full of nothing but fury and spite. "It's the fact that you want him… more than just a body guard."_

_The King's expression did not change in the least bit, watching Mesh carefully. "Suzaku and I are friends."_

_"Like Hell." In the same instance, the young king was thrown onto the bed, staring up in shock. Moving towards him, Mesh removed his black, skin-tight tank top, glaring, "you're mine, L.L. No one else."_

_"Mesh… stop," Lelouch muttered weakly, pulling closer to himself. However it was to no avail, the massive man above him, pressing heavily down into him, beginning to tug against his shirt. _

_"Your body is mine."_

He sighed again, sliding down the bathroom wall. He had escaped from that, having run into Suzaku not long after the incident. It was a little disheartening, having only been thrown back into the same situation he had escaped from. Suzaku's forced kiss had thrown him into a frenzy of actions he didn't want to take… or did he? Damn Suzaku, Lelouch thought, slamming his fist into the shower floor in rage. Why is he still so headstrong?

The clock moved slower here… Suzaku swore to the respective god of this world. The clock was literally moving slower than the earth clocks. It had to be. And why would that be a shocking revelation at all? It wouldn't be. 8:15…

Would it be so bad to go see Lelouch right now? What were the chances that it would end in battle? Knowing the aggression Mesh portrayed, Suzaku decided it would be pretty high. How could he possibly compete with the body guard when all he has is strength and speed, well out matched by the masked man?

"Don't think about it," she muttered, looking across the room. Her green hair was laced down her back, her usual outfit tossed onto the floor, revealing the white shorts and tank top usually worn beneath. Her eyes are still as calm as ever and Suzaku found himself wondering what exactly it was he had thought of that caused her to try to stop him.

If he had a Geass, it'd be so much easier to figure out what this witch was talking about.

"That." She muttered quietly.

"What the hell, C.C.," Suzaku scowled, watching her. "It's your fault I thought about the damned Geass."

"I didn't implant the idea into your head," The witch muttered. "Anyways, that's a huge no. A Geass won't help you against Mesh. "

Wouldn't help against Mesh? How could it possibly not help against him? All types of Geass were simply advantages, especially in battle. The possibilities would be endless and Suzaku suddenly found himself thinking of what it would be like if that curse had rooted itself into his own eye. "What kind would I get?" he responded, almost eagerly, practically ignoring the green haired woman's warning at this point. "Would I be able to convince him to step down? Or predict all of his moves?"

She watched him for a moment, expression dull. Perhaps it wasn't dull but just sympathetic. All of this time spent, wearing the same expression. It would eventually be assumed that it was simply her average emotion. "You won't be receiving a Geass, Suzaku. I didn't bring you here to watch you waste your life."

His eyes narrowed, standing up and moving over, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down to the bed, staring down at her. "Then why the hell did you bring me here, C.C.?"

She simply stared, forcing a 'tell me!' from the Japanese man as he shook her roughly, glaring down into her eyes. After a few minutes of silence and frustration, Suzaku pulled away from her angrily, hissing, "Did you bring me here because you were bored? The Black Rebellion and Zero Requiem have ended and you're tired of peace?"

She remained silent and the lack of sound was even worse than any answer she could have provided. 8:17….

"I'm sorry, C.C.," Suzaku muttered, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling.

She simply slid on the bed, bringing herself back to the upright position, muttering, "I came to tell you that you're successful."

He stared across the room, muttering, "what are you talking about?"

"Every thought of L.L.'s is revolving around you. If this was the world which you were born in, your dreams and fantasies would be coming true." She stared over at him and muttered. "But this isn't that world and L.L. won't go easily. So if you're still seeking him, properly, then you've been wasting your time to now."

He narrowed his eyes viciously, pounding his fist against the wall. "What the hell are you talking about 'wasting my time'! I've been training since I got here. You walk in and catch me taking a small break and assume that I've been slacking all day?" His mouth bent into a frown so low, it was almost painful to maintain.

"You won't win against Mesh at the pace you're going Suzaku. And you can have all of these secret meetings with L.L. but you can't win him that way. Not in this world."

Silence. "How the hell am I supposed to beat Mesh?"

She looked at him, almost too simply. "Think like Lelouch."

* * *

><p><strong>So uh yeah… just read chapter 10 of Code Geass: Renya of the Darkness. ~sad face~ (spoiler) my chances to study Mesh have just ended ~sigh~ his personality and characteristics will forever be a creation of my own imagination… ~sulk~ BUT! thanks again to everyone who's reviewed ~happy face~ I'm going to try to mash out one more chapter today since it'll be the last one for two weeks ((I'm going to DisneyLand over Memorial Day Holiday! :D)) but there's lots of homework to do :\ I hope everyone's doing well and congrazzles on surviving March 21, 2011 X3. <strong>


	8. Waiting

**I am aware that the 'end of the world' was May, not March. My apologies for typing it wrong. As I stated before, I am at the end of a 47 week course were 80% of my day is speaking, reading and listening to Farsi while the rest is either working out or sleeping. My English is suffering. Please understand :\ **

Thinking like Lelouch was never a good attribute of Suzaku's. It wasn't for anyone, really. Lelouch's mind simply consisted of a large dome filled with hundreds of tasks, all floating around seamlessly and without complication, fulfilling their separate missions to absolute perfection. Anyone with a mind like that was a diamond in the rough, and Suzaku preferred to think of his own metallic symbol as copper. How did the witch expect him to think like the black king and if she had a specific thought she wanted the knight to discover, why not just tell him?

Because, of course, it was C.C.

"You're overthinking it," she mumbles, holding the familiar yellow plush close to her body. The brunette found himself wondering if most of the residents of this land even understood the significance of the witch's treasure.

"How could I be overthinking it?" He replies sarcastically. "It might take me hours what Lelouch reaches in only minutes…"

"And it's been hours," she sighs, obviously bored. "Why haven't you come up with it?"

"I'm working on it, C.C.," the Japanese boy glares, one hand dug through his thick, wavy hair and he hunches away from the clock, staring holes into the ground as if attempting to dig up the answer or find it written into his shoes.

* * *

><p>L.L.'s hand wanded against the banner faintly, imagining the movement of any sort of air-molecules that may have previously existed in the area his limb had disturbed. 2:47. Was Suzaku not coming? Leaning back against the doors, even the trees wept bitterly for the deflated prince, his hope he had so foolishly allowed to swell now no larger than the leaves of those plants which hovered above his head. He had been thoughtless to believe that Suzaku sought the same as he had. He had tasted what L.L. had to offer and found it far less than appealing.<p>

Fingers met his lips and instinctively, the boy leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes. Mesh's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, his deep voice echoing into his ear. "He won't come, L.L.. He's a coward…"

The raven's eye brows furrowed, pulling away from the touch and simply muttering, "You're wrong… I am the coward."

* * *

><p>C.C. had fallen asleep long ago, confiscating the bed, limbs spread like a rag doll's, controlling every space and allowing zero intrusion from outside forces. Suzaku, having decided that it was far too late to send her home, spent the night thinking, his mind reeling with every thought but the most important one of all. It wasn't until the sun came up that Suzaku's memory reminded him of that discreetly delivered invitation.<p>

_Damnit!_ Suzaku thought, smashing his fist into the wall, watching the material cower and fold back onto itself. How could he have been so stupid and so forgetful? His one chance was ruined and lost, burying itself and becoming cozy with every other regret the soldier held locked away in his heart.

"Maybe I could, " he muttered, his intellectual capacity moving from discovering a way to win Lelouch to finding a solution to simply not lose him. However, he knew very well his mind more closely resembled the mind of a fighter, not a thinker. "God damnit!"

Jeremiah frowned, watching the witch and wondering why it was she wouldn't have said anything. She, like always, resembled her true nature, watching nothing with an expression of emptiness.

"Kururugi… don't be so hard on yourself," the orange muttered, moving towards him, one hand extended out before him, patting the knight's shoulder with the pressure of a feather, ready to retreat should the other retaliate. "You still have plenty of chances."

"Jeremiah is correct," C.C. agreed, taking note of the tension building between the Japanese man's shoulders. "You have plenty of chances to see him… to win his heart… but you will never win his body."

"Win his body?" Suzaku mutters, almost sarcastically. That's right… That's what he was originally promised. Lelouch's body… but that wasn't all that mattered to him… "Like he'll even allow me to be close to him anymore."

The two exchange a look and mutter, "This is what needs to be done, Kururugi." The former soldier watches him. "It will change the world… a lot… Please become L.L.'s body guard."

A table fell back, a wooden table collapsing beneath his heavy fist as the brunette rose to his feet in pure anger. "Why are you guys putting so much pressure on me! Don't you know I want to be with him and I want his body and his everything! Do you think this is easy for me?"

They stare without response, allowing the knight to release all of his anger. However, when nothing but labored breaths escaped from Suzaku's lips, C.C. was the first to speak.

"You don't have to do it," she confessed. "You don't have to be here and you don't have to win L.L. You can leave when you want to. You still have Zero's outfit and you know how to return to Earth. We thought this was what you desired, therefore we brought you here. If we were wrong, please return then." Her eyes were uncharacteristically concerned and defensive, like that of a mother's over her new born in a time of crisis. "If you're not going to uphold your end of the bargain, then leave… It'll only make it harder for L.L."

Only silence remained after this statement, the Orange's pacing slowing to a halt before collapsing tiredly onto the bed. Suzaku was still hovering over the splintered table, seeming like a replica of a statue had it not been for the gentle breath rising and falling from his chest and back. And C.C. stood next to the door, her eyes never moving from the form that she seemed, to anyone else, to decide to be her enemy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Suzaku's heavy sobs suddenly interrupted through the thick silence. "I can't win against Mesh and I can't win L.L."

The witch's eyes narrowed further, stepping forward and stopping before him. "Go home."

-2 days later-

"What a coward," Mesh crooned, moving behind L.L. closely, a smug look hidden behind his mask. "The one you yourself promised, Highness, really hasn't come back. This is simply too rich."

L.L. continued to move, staring towards the ground. It had been, after all, his promise to Mesh. Whilst Mesh had come up with the system of a body guard for the Black King, it was Lelouch who established the boundaries. He would pick one knight who, until defeated, would always reign over the current body guard. Until the knight lost or backed down, Mesh couldn't touch him the way he sought. But now… the one he had picked, praying that he would never find C or at least have the strength and desire to win, had not only appeared but vanished with the darkness of night. "There are still 3 days, by law," he reminded quietly, knowing this was an empty threat.

Mesh smirked, his body tensing, seeking pleasure… five years he had waited to claim the sweetness this Brittanian's blood had to offer. Finally, it was near. "Why draw out your pained hopes. He won't be returning, Highness. We both know this."

They make their way through the garden, heading towards the opposite wing. The exiled prince knew the path with his eyes closed, but with mind scrambled in confusion over the past few days, he hardly knew which way was up. This became apparent as they found themselves at a dead end of a hedge, Lelouch stopping just feet from the tall bushes, Mesh having noticed at least 3 feet prior. A shudder runs down the raven's back, unable to comprehend what he had done to rid Suzaku so easily. Had they not had feelings for each other? Did Suzaku not want some sort of commitment to some extent? And if not, why would he kiss him?

Pale fingers met his lips quietly as the King remained motionless, staring at the single, blue rose which contrasted faintly against the opaque bushes. Not only kiss… but…

The familiarly heavy body found itself wrapped around Lelouch, lips meeting his ear as he whispers, "Let me help you forget."

"Stop," Lelouch muttered, only half aware to the danger he was now in. However, the guard's grip was tight on him and there wasn't a single inch he could move in any direction.

"I've waited long enough."

**I'm really sorry for all of OOCish and if it was written a little weird. I had to keep coming back and turning it off and then coming back again ; Sorry. Also I know Mesh was supposed to be asleep so I'm not really sure what he was doing up He has a mind of his own. So… This is why taking extended breaks is a terrible idea XD *has no clue where was going with this story* anyways, Disney was a blast. We had lots of good luck, even more bad luck. Got stuck on the scariest road I've ever been on. Lost one of our tickets, was refused entry due to a reprint mistake, rode two brand new rides not yet 'officially opened', got VIP seating to the fireworks, three front of the line tickets, hung out with an awesome cast member, rode in a private compartment of a train meant only for Walt Disney. Lots of fun :D Lots of stories to tell. Anyways, hoping to get back to the fan fiction. Dealing with the hell-version of 'finals' over the next two weeks. If I pass, woot! I'm going on a two week vacation and seeing my family and friends :D If I fail v_v; I get sent to a ship… yay DLPTV. Wish me luck? **


	9. Checkmate: I win

**Enjoy ;)**

"I've waited long enough." His rough hands take hold of the thin waist, pulling the ex-prince closer to his body, trapping him into the muscular build. His teeth meet perfectly curved ears, tugging softly at the pale, sensitive flesh. Immediately, the raven fell limp into his grasp, knees practically buckling from beneath him as his eyes haze over. A shaky whisper comes from parted, panting lips.

"Please… don't…"

"It's no use, L.L.," the body guard growled into his ear. "You're mine now."

With a quick shove, the younger male found himself pressed against the soft hedges, arms dangling weakly from above him, held together by one of the massive hands his aggressor possessed. The other hand began at his lips, tracing against the thin, pink lips and sliding in between his teeth with no problem. It was no use. The black king could not fight back as his head involuntarily tilted back, a low moan emitting from his throat.

"See?" Mesh crooned, a vicious smirk against his strong lips, the discarded mask witnessing the incident from nearby. "Give in, highness… there is no winning this match."

The saliva coated fingers moved down his shirt tenderly, undoing each button with careful precision, visiting the precious, moonlit flesh beneath. Lelouch's spine twisted in pleasure, arching into each touch, desperate for more and ignoring the fearful heart screaming for freedom. The forceful intruders found their target, dipping beneath the band of Lelouch's slacks and the boy suddenly cries out, trying to pull away. He wouldn't lose it… not this way.

"Stop! I order you to stop!"

However, his shrieks go unheard as the grip grasps around his muscle, tight and unwelcome. A low groan emits from the smaller frame, his body giving out on him, all weight being solely supported by the muscular man. The body guard smirks viciously, eyes widening slightly at the reaction. "Is that an invitation, Prince?"

"Fat Chance," came a low growl from behind them. Mesh cocks his head lightly, smirking viciously at the brunette who dared interrupt this chance with the younger male. "He doesn't want it. So cut it out."

"I don't believe your opinion was requested," the blonde smirked, stroking his hand again, forcing another desperate moan from the king who's hands clasped to the bush tighter. "So if you don't mind, back the fuck off Hick."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed, stepping forward darkly. "Lelouch… give me the order."

Mesh laughed viciously, watching him. "Lelouch is dead. You're wasting your time her-"

"Live…"

His order was weak and desperate, drowning in the thick pants shaking their way from his lips. But it was clear as Suzaku smashed his way forward, his boot quick to meet the other's jaw, sending him into a furious stumble, eventually landing him in the bush. Lelouch's form quivered on the ground, pulling into himself and shaking.

"You," growled the body guard dangerously, lunging forward at him, arms extended and hands curled into a death grip. The Geass was strong as Suzaku slipped down onto his back, easily tripping the man who he had figured to be top heavy. He was absolutely correct as the man stumbled again, this time hitting the cement fountain several feet from them.

Suzaku's lips twisted into a masked smirk, standing before Lelouch as he hissed, "Can you not see you've already lost, Mesh?"

The man growled viciously, back to his feet, blood running down his back heavily. "What the hell are you talking about, hick?"

Suzaku smirked, pointing to his eye. "See this command? This command will forever protect me and grant me victory. You can't beat me because Lelouch has wished me to be the one to take him."

Mesh laughs, smirking viciously. "You think that will work? Some pathetic little Geass granted in the spring of the moment? Yeah… I wouldn't hold your breath."

Suzaku's smirk reflected every ounce of viciousness Mesh could produce as he leans down, petting through Lelouch's hair before stopping at his neck. "Tell me, Mesh. How much do you know about Geass? Perhaps its origins? Its purpose? Its… weaknesses?" With that, a needle found its way against the pale boy's throat, resting against the flesh, just about to pierce. "Are you familiar with the drug Arthercycline? It's a neutralizer and extremely poisonous for humans."

The guard cautiously took a step forward, muttering, "L.L.'s no longer a human, boy. Poison will have no affect over him."

Suzaku's hand tensed, causing the other's movements to end. "Perhaps you're not aware of the definition of a neutralizer, dumb ass."

Lelouch's cries became hoarse from fear and pained from his seemingly-tightening pants. "Please…."

Mesh's eyes narrowed, taking a step back, his mind just as much of a soldier's mind as Suzaku's, unable to come up with another solution. His tight grip loosens, taking another step back before hearing the knight's proclamation. "I win."

* * *

><p>Suzaku set the boy down on his couch, covering him in a blanket, able to see him still in pain, his body twisting faintly as he watches the brunette quietly. "Are you okay, L.L.?"<p>

The king's eyes rise to meet Suzaku's, moist with tears before muttering, "Arthercycline?"

The knight laughed faintly. "I can't come up with fibs as easily as you." He looks at him and smiles warmly. "But you caught on pretty quick… always the dramatizer, aren't we?"

The eternal male smiled faintly, watching him before shifting again, his body refusing to cooperate with him.

"Let me help with that," the knight muttered, moving over towards him. Immediately, the prince scooted away as if trying to protect himself. However, upon seeing the other also draw back out of respect of his wishes, he dropped his defense. Suzaku continued to move towards him, petting his chest lightly, watching him gently as sand met ivory in a gentle dance. "Does this make me your body guard, L.L.?"

The raven's eyes half softly, watching him before whispering, "Yes."

Suzaku smiled his first true smile in over 6 years, leaning down gently, tracing over Lelouch's perfectly sculpted features and whispering, "That means you're mine?"

Again, the king nodded faintly, watching him softly. "In any way you desire."

His hands traces down to his pants gently, whispering lightly, "Tell me… what is something you desire…"?

The younger male whimpered lightly as the Japanese male's hands ran over him, sending his body into another frenzied, over-due desire. Staring up into the other's eyes, he whispers as gently as a water droplet, "Say my name?"

Suzaku's features softened, leaning down softly , a hand caressing his cheek lightly. "Lelouch."

There was a moment, his amethyst eyes shutting softly, lips parted and heart absorbing the sound of his name, spoken so gently and warmly. Full of love. Sliding his eyes open again, his own hands met Suzaku's chiseled face, feathering against it's warm glow. "I love you, Suzaku."

"I love you too, Lelouch." Lips met in a tender embrace, warm and gentle. Suzaku's covered every part of Lelouch's, sucking gently against his bottom lip, rewarded with a slight gasp. His tongue slides in slowly, meeting the other's for the first time before extending an invitation. The two tongues danced, twisting against each other playfully and elegantly, another gentle moan rising from deep within the prince. Suzaku's rough hands slid against the other's chest, sliding beneath the remnants of the shirt as it slowly found itself off of the smaller frame and discarded against the ground.

The kiss finally broke and a young Lelouch tilted his head back, gasping for air, face a gentle pink. Suzaku's eyes drank in the sight of his dream, chest moist and rising and falling with each labored breath. His lips fell tenderly to the throat, resting against it lightly. A smile cracked when the younger male's hips twitched in reaction, his hands grasping the bed and squeezing tight.

"Don't be scared," The knight smiled warmly, taking the other's hands in his own, holding them up against his heart. Lelouch's eyes opened again, looking at him, his face turning an even deeper shade of pink. "Can you feel my heart? We are one, Lelouch." With that, his lips met his throat once more, kissing lightly, presented with gentle moans, small pleads for more. His tongue traced against his chest gently, sliding down before meeting a rosy nub, tongue running a gentle circle around it. Immediately, Lelouch's hand was ripped from Suzaku's grasp, meeting his own mouth and muffling the light cries of pleasure.

Suzaku smiled, his grip moving from his arm down to his other nipple, taking it tenderly, twisting lightly as his tongue flickered against the other lightly. Each movement caused the Prince's heart to beat faster, yearning for more as he found himself making wishes, never wanting this moment to end. The bulge in his pants was becoming unbearable as he whimpered, capturing Suzaku's curious glance.

It didn't take long for the knight to understand as his lips trailed to the twin, sucking lightly against him as his hand began to undo the other's pants, removing the belt, undoing the buckle and finally reaching the zipper. His nipple became hard and the brunette was sure it wasn't the only thing as he pulled down his pants gently, reveling the protruding muscle, only bound by black, silk boxers. Watching the other with gentle eyes, he slowly removes the last layer of clothing, tossing it to the ground before taking in his prize. How long had he drempt of this moment?

Gently thumbing over the head, the prince practically inhales his fist crying out in sheer pleasure, throwing his eyes, eyes completely hazed over and halved. Suzaku's thumb and index finger begin their tap team progression, following the length, meeting each end before turning around and returning to it's previous location. Lelouch's body shook in pleasure as Suzaku realized that he could possibly-

"Lelouch," he whispers. "Am I…?"

The other seems dazed as he tries to understand Suzaku's question, body heaving, wanting more. His lips rest against his arm, hair a mess and face a brilliant pink. A small smile forces against his lips as he whispers, "The first and only."

A sense of triumph fills Suzaku's heart as he too smiles, leaning down and kissing the tip softly, rewarded with a fresh cry of pleasure. His tongue wraps around the muscle lightly, deciding not to tease him… at least not yet. Engulfing the other fully into his mouth, he begins to pump his head, sliding against the entire length. The knight would have never drempt Lelouch's taste to be so sweet as he moves quicker and faster, wanting more, sucking heavily.

"Ah… Su- Suzaku," whimpered Lelouch lightly, throwing his head in every which way. His hips began to move with the other, shivering in pure pleasure. "so… hot…"

Sliding his own hand into his pants, Suzaku begins to undo his own buckle, hand coating itself in precum, gained just from the sounds of his long-desired lover. His head moves even quicker, taking in as much of the teenager as possible, tasting more of his sweet seed prematurely slip from within him. Rubbing his fingers together, he spread the clear liquid evenly before slipping one of his fingers into the boy, causing a cry of pleasure to emit without hesitation.

"Can you hold it?" Suzaku asks softly, pulling back from his conquest, pumping his finger into the raven slowing and heavily before adding a second one carefully, stretching him softly.

The prince buries his head into his arms, whimpering in pleasure and nods softly, whispering, "Please… hurry Suzaku."

A gently smirk forms on the brunette's lips as he leans forward, whispering, "As you wish." With that, the Raven found himself on all fours and before he could object, the knight had positioned himself, sliding into the younger male. Their cries filled the room as Lelouch almost painfully tightened around Suzaku's muscle which paused upon entry.

So hot.. how could it possibly be this hot inside. "Relax," he whispers, his mind swimming in pleasure. The raven nods, dipping his head back into his arms, positioned into a triangle before feeling the former Knight of Zero's hands against his hips, beginning his thrusting once again into the other. A single hand slipped from its post, grasping at his muscle again and pumping him in unison with the thrusts. Everything in his body was becoming numb, mind buzzing with pure ectasy. Pressure built heavily as the prince cries out with each slide, biting into his own arm. It hurt… but he had never felt anymore so good or so addicting. He wanted more.

Suzaku's smirk widens as he suddenly slams into that bundle of nerves, sending Lelouch into a even worse frenzy than before. "Oh my god…" Lelouch huffs desperately. "Do it again! Please… Suzaku!"

Leaning down, his bites his ear before whispering, "As you wish." Picking up the speed, he smashes into the same spot over and over again, hearing Lelouch's pitch rise with each desperate, ectasy filled scream. His hand moved quicker and heavier, thumb running against his head until finally the younger male screamed Suzaku's name, seed shooting from him and spreading against the couch. His body shook limply, about to collapse and Suzaku quickly finished, sliding in only three more times before releasing into his life long dream.

Body weak, he collapses over Lelouch's, not wanting to exit and pulling the other against him, wrapping his arms around his waist lightly. It was so warm… so perfect. "I… love you…. Lelouch," the brunette panted between breathes.

The prince's head turned softly, leaning up with a smile and kissing the other lightly. "I love you too, Suzaku."

**Woo! Finally got to this scene xD Like one month later than I hoped but still :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Authoress Note

Hello peoples!:D I just wanted to let you know that that was definitely not the last chapter! There's still at least five more coming but I will be super distracted until the 14th because of DLPT. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew since it seemed very ending-like. Hope you've enjoyed the fanfiction to this point and will continue to read. :D Thank you for all of your support! It really gives me the confidence to continue writing. Much love! –HoneyFlavoredPocky

A little taste:

_His eyes narrowed viciously, watching his precious Raven move from his bedroom, cheeks fresh with blush and a very faintly-noticed limp in his step. Behind him, the darker man smirked, practically on the other's feet as he follows him. Clutching at his own heart, a low growl emmited from between Mesh's teeth, his eyes glaring daggers towards the two, silently swearing revenge. The Japanese man stole what was his and he would get it back, no matter what it took. _


	11. Your True Mission is

**Okay! So it's been like what? A month. I'm sorry . Please forgive me! But anyways I passed my DLPT V 2+,2,1+, ranked up, graduated from the toughest language institution in the world and am now relaxing at home. It's so wonderful being with family again! But I'm sorry for the long break. If it helps at all I have the next 5 ½ chapters after this one mapped out so it should be smooth sailing. Also the Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I'm writing is demanding a lot of attention. Sorry again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>His eyes narrowed viciously, watching his precious Raven move from his bedroom, cheeks fresh with blush and a very faintly-noticed limp in his step. Behind him, the darker man smirked, practically on the other's feet as he follows him. Clutching at his own heart, a low growl emitted from between Mesh's teeth, his eyes glaring daggers towards the two, silently swearing revenge. The Japanese man stole what was his and he would get it back, no matter what it took.<p>

Taking a step back, he begins to move from the castle, each step thundering in anger. From the moment that man entered the World of C, he belonged to him. It didn't matter that he had a friends in high places. C.C. was a coward and Jeremiah's strength only lied in the human world. He should have started from the bottom and worked his way up. Had it not been for his help, Lelouch would still be at the bottom. L.L. would have never come to be.

Smashing his fist into a nearby fence, he watched the wood splinter land before the high hedges before disappearing in the tall, aqua grass. Seeing the shards vanish, a glint shined from deep within one of the bushes behind the fence, beckoning temptingly. Leaping the fence with ease, the blonde's hand reached beneath the leaves, retrieving what felt to be cloth and something harder.

"What's this?" Mesh whispers with a devilish smirk.

* * *

><p>Suzaku's fingers trace through the raven's silky hair, comforting and gentle, his eyes tracing the other's strong, but ever so delicately built body. Lelouch was simply amazing, in every way possible. "I love you, Lelouch."<p>

The prince stops in his tracks, face turning pink as his guard's hands trace down his neck to his shoulders, wrapping around and pulling him into a gentle hug. Others watched carefully, examining the new guard and his choice of interpreting the perks of his new –found knighthood. Yes, Suzaku wanted everyone to know that Lelouch was his, in every way imaginable.

"Suzaku…" mumbles the red-faced king, his hands raising to the other's arm and clinging softly, his body growing weak. "Everyone's staring…"

"Let the stare," the brunette smiles, closing his eyes and breathing softly into the other's hair. So warm… so comfortable. His dream for years, finally coming true. "I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, Suzaku."

* * *

><p>The days passed far slower than those of the human world, but the time felt far too fast. Every second spent with Lelouch was cherished far more than any treasure Suzaku could ever come to possess. Watching him rest, the knight couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He seemed so peaceful, resting there. But what dreams manifested themselves within the young male's mind. What nightmares continue to torment him from the day his life had ended.<p>

"You look troubled," comes C.C.'s familiar voice, entering the room silently. Her eyes practically glow like a cat's in the darkness, making her way towards the two slowly.

"It's nothing," Suzaku mutters. "I'm happy."

"Well of course you are," she replies. "Everyone can tell, especially with how flamboyantly you demonstrate your feelings for him. It's almost like… a love sick puppy."

His eyes narrow defensively as a low growl rumbles from within him. "I've waited so long, witch."

She chuckles faintly, stepping away. "You don't have to defend yourself, SK0710."

"Kururugi Suzaku," he mutters, touching his wrist. Lelouch found so much joy in his name that it must have been cold and empty hearing only L.L. for years. He wouldn't be put in the same situation where his own name became a prize. It wasn't worthy of that.

Laughing lightly, she looks towards him, replying, "This isn't your world and you're not king. If you want to retain your human-given name, you'll have to convince L.L." Pausing for a moment, her hands cling to her arms lightly, lips twisting into a bitter frown. "Then again, he does love hearing you say his name… so much."

"Don't you want to hear your name, C.C.?"

Silence.

"Why hear the name of one who died long ago?"

There was no arguing with her, the immortal who has come to convince herself of this truth over hundreds of years. He could only thank the gods that he had come to this world far before Lelouch's mind had ever become that twisted.

"So…" he begins again, determined to escape from what could become almost a painful or awkward conversation, "was this your grand master plan? Yours and Jeremiah's final goal?"

More silence. Silence is never really a good thing, in either world.

"No."

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping figure he had been adoring for close to 3 hours, Suzaku's eyes landed on the other with a new found defensiveness and aggression. "What the hell are you talking about, no!"

Her eyes were just as vicious, watching him with the intensity of a hunter. "It's exactly as I said. No."

His eye brows furrow, holding to the sheets angrily. "What the hell am I supposed to do then, C.C.!"

A moment of hesitation entered her eyes as her hand lifted lightly, warning, "he'll wake up…"

It spread into Suzaku's heart as he quickly turned back towards the sleeping boy, being sure that he hadn't woke. A small groan slipped from him, but other than that, the sleeping prince continued to dream.

"What was I supposed to do, C.C.?" he whispers softer, looking at her with less anger but now full of anxiety. "Why did you bring me here?"

Leaning back against the wall, the green haired woman requests, "Take Lelouch home."

"Take him home? What does that mean?" Staring back at Lelouch, his whispers, "he is home."

Shaking her head, she moves towards him, "back to earth. Lelouch won't go back on his own… you need to be his knight and bring him safely back to his home."

Raising his hands, Suzaku stares at this woman in shock. Does she realize what it is she's saying? Does she not realize that it's the complete opposite of what Lelouch sought? What he had fought for years to accomplish? "I can't do that, C.C. It's not fair to Lelouch. Not after everything he's-"

"Lelouch is dying."

The news came with a boulder of shock, smashing into Suzaku with the force of Zeus' mighty throw. His mind rolled in confusion and anxiety, mouth agape. "What are you talking about C.C.? He's L.L… an Issuer of Geass. Immortal… he… he can't die."

Shaking her head lightly, her next words hurt even more. "It's true… he's dying because of you… it's your duty to save him now…"

Falling back against the wall, Suzaku's entire body began to quake, tears coming to his eyes. _I… I can't do anything right…_ "I…"

"Can save him… he's too young in his immortal life to have the stress of living loved ones out of his reach. I never had anyone to miss, he still had you and Nunally… and with the uncertainty of what the world would be like… the stress has been eating away at him and he can't last much longer."

"You brought me here to bring Lelouch home."

Nodding, she whispers. "Can you complete this mission? Can you save Lelouch's life, knowing the sacrifice of the peace of the human world that would come with it?"

_That's right… Nunally would have to see him more often and he wouldn't be available to the public. She'd have to leave and then who would take over the throne? _Staring back up at C.C., he whispers, "5 years ago I witnessed the life slip away from my friend… from the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with… from Lelouch… " Running his hand through his hair, his eyes washed over every feature of his lover before whispering, "I won't lose him again. I'll destroy the world and all of its peace so long as Lelouch can live with the happiness he's deserved."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tada xD took forever to make this chapter! I'm sorry. I was being tortured with HS Musical. I hope that this is a good installment that everyone enjoyed. I'm sorry it's short. I'll do better next time! I swear ~whimper~. :D Also woo! 5000+ hits yay! Please review :D<strong>

**Always your faithful servant,**

**~HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	12. A Change of Plans

**Omgosh! Thank you soooo much for reading! Just three days after I put up the last chapter, the hits count went up +800! That's soooo amazing and I'm so happy to have so many readers! Thank you so much for sticking by the fanfiction and I really hope that it's keeping your interest! :D I'm moving this weekend into a new state so the next chapter may be delayed. Thank you for all of your patience to date! **

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>If there was anything Suzaku was never good at, it was lying to him when something was wrong. Lelouch knew this better than anyone, noticing his knight's jittery actions. Something was wrong, and he wasn't telling him what it was, no matter how much he'd ask.<p>

Meanwhile, Suzaku's excuses were growing increasingly unreasonable as time moved on.

"Suzaku… why are you so uneasy?" Lelouch mutters, wrapping his arms around his knight from behind, closing his eyes softly.

Suzaku's body stiffened at the prince's touch, his mind speeding to find an answer for the other. "Did you know that pain travels through the body at 350 feet per second? And if you sneeze, the air travels at 100 miles an hour."

Lelouch pulls back, moving around to his front. "Suzaku… what's going on? You haven't slept… you haven't eaten…"

"Did you know that even if you eat while standing on your head, it'll still reach your stomach?"

"Suzaku…"

"Actually, because of all of the food we're eating now, because of the chemicals in them, the bodies take longer to decompose." He was just rambling at this point, every useless fact of life presenting itself in this unrelated broadcast. "In Czechoslovakia, there's this church that has a chandelier that's made of real human bones."

"Suzaku, what's going on with you?" Lelouch's eyes, even though infiltrated with Geass, burn with worry as the raven's hands encase his lover's face, who in turn stares, seemingly defeated, his last argument for changing the subject being:

"There's an ATM in Antarctica…"

Shaking his head, Lelouch watches him carefully, shivering. "Suzaku… please tell me… what's troubling you."

Looking down, the man whispers softly, "I know Lelouch… about what's happening to you…"

This time, the prince turns away, his gaze dark and pained. "It doesn't mat-"

"It does Lelouch! You think that after all of this time of regret and pain I'm going to let you go again? You think that I'll watch you die again!" Suzaku's voice was shaking along with his body, collapsed onto his knees and clinging to the other's hand. "I can't lose you Lelouch… not again…."

"Suzaku…"

"You have to go back…"

There's silence, the immortal's eyes closing, having had prayed this day would never come. The day when he would have to once again say goodbye to Suzaku. "I can't."

"You can! We can run away from it all. Hide and pretend like there's not a care in the world. We could live off the land and raise our own fish and build our own home. We coul-"

"Suzaku." His voice was stern and cold, not wanting to even think of the possibilities. Because that's exactly what they weren't… there was no way to go back to Earth. No way to live peacefully there. "Tell me this: Did the world become a better and more peaceful place after I disappeared."

Suzaku froze, silently wishing there had been some sort of uprising with the death of the 'Evil Emporer' or some sort of terrorist organization making their own stand. Then he precedes to hate himself for wishing that bad energy upon Nunally's world. "Yes…"

"And Nunally is running the world well and she's happy."

"She misses you…" He stares down, feeling defeated but still determined to win. He was Suzaku Kururugi and losing was no longer an option. "She thinks about you every day and relives memories of you."

"Regardless of whether I was there or not, she'd still think of me. And it'd be even more painful for her heart should something happen to me again…"

"Forget her heart!" Suzaku practically screams, staring at Lelouch desperately. "It's your heart on the line here, Lelouch! Your heart's failing you and you need to come home! Even if it's only for a few years… just long enough that it won't collapse beneath stress and grief. Please Lelouch."

Lelouch's eyes become downcast, staring into the ground as if attempting to see the inhabitants of those beneath. His fists clenched into tight balls, his breathing slowing to an uneasy silence. "I'm going to bed now, Suzaku."

The discouraged knight slumps slightly, nodding his head, obeying the other's wishes. "I will guard the perimeters then, L.L." And before the prince could respond, Suzaku had already escaped the room, making his way to the only entrance to the other's quarters.

Standing out in the hallway, Suzaku was easily able to guess what it was Lelouch was feeling. He'd guess it'd be something similar to the feelings he had years ago when life was meaningless to him. His own health never mattered so long as he died doing the right thing. Perhaps Lelouch felt that the right thing was to never cause another problem in the human world ever again. He wouldn't be the first to think that way…

"So you've gotten the title?" comes a familiar voice. Turning around, Suzaku spots the same picture that had taunted him what felt like ages ago. The faceless, genderless beings continued to slouch and pose, chuckling bitterly over what seemed like empty cups.

"You," Suzaku mutters, moving towards it. "What did you mean that night? I didn't have a problem beating Mesh…"

"I said you got the title," explains the main figure that had done all of the talking previously. "I didn't say that you had won."

"But I di-"

"If you had we wouldn't still be in here," mutters the one in the back, gripping his cup in anger. Turning towards Suzaku, he hisses, "You let Mesh go…"

"Who the hell are you?" hisses Suzaku defensively, debating whether it was more humane to shred a painting or burn it… maybe just paint over it?

"We are those who also tried for the position you gained. We are fragmented pieces of soul, ripped from our rotting bodies by Mesh in order to spend all eternity watching L.L. and his guard and writhe in pure agony."

Suzaku swallows nervously, having never thought that Mesh would have some powers like that. Why not? It wouldn't be anything too shocking- only that it had been effectively used against Residents of C… multiple times. "Look if he forgot about you, it's not my problem."

"His plan has changed," warns one of the unknown figures, his voice crude. "You'll never be able to correctly guess what he wants to do next…"

"Whatever he wants to do, it won't matter because I've already won L.L. He can't get him back now."

"You don't think he'll be able to get L.L. back in his arms? Now that you've pulled more than just physical strength into your strategy, he will do the same." Their warning was creating an increasingly worried Suzaku but he tried his best to hide his fear and lack of confidence. Nothing could stop him now…

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Mesh will never get L.L. back and you will probably never get out of that portrait." His voice is hard and cold, mirroring the same attitude he carried as a Knight of Round. "I'm sorry for your bad luck."

The figures either become angered at his cockiness or chuckle at his naïvetés. Either way, the knight had no interest in sticking around as he begins to move back towards the room, silently praying that no matter what would come his way, he'd be ready. After all this time, regardless of whether Lelouch went back to the human world with him or died of a collapsed heart in this world, Suzaku wouldn't leave him. Not again… Never again.

"Le-" he begins, starting to crack the door open before the sound of helicopters can be heard outside. Helicopters? In the World of C? Rushing over to a window, he can see an army heading towards the castle, tanks and helicopters filling the grounds and the skies, the aqua grass crushed into the red muds beneath and the pulsating sky vanishing behind endless hunks of metal. On each piece of equipment, the Britannian Army's emblem reigns. "No…"

"You can't win," smirks the main figure before crouching into his resting position.

Suddenly, the sound of an operation begins, dozens of soldiers barging into the castle. This was the end…


	13. Betrayal

The sound of the heavy pounding of boots and the splintering of wood could be heard, filling and suffocating what had been only moments before, a peaceful, quiet castle. The knight moves swiftly, smashing in Lelouch's door, attempting to make it through the hallway to the second door where the king slept gently. However, the sound of soldiers moves closer and before he can accuse himself of stupidly revealing Lelouch's location, they have him.

Smashing him into the ground, their words are rough and unsettling. "For treason against the Britannian government and attempted escape, you are here-by under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you i-"

"Get off of me!" Suzaku orders, kicking one of them viciously in the stomach, causing the young man to lose his balance and hit the wall. In response, the other grapples for a small device before smashing it against Suzaku's throat.

His body shrieks, eyes widening and heart quaking in pure agony as electricity storms through him. His body jumps viciously like a fish drowning in air, his mind smashing itself into walls, wanting the pain to end already. And as quickly as it started, it was all over, his entire body buzzing numbly, unable to move as he watches from the floor. More soldiers, alerted by the one who took damage, move into the area, rushing towards the closed door.

_No…_

That door would destroy everything. All of the peace Lelouch had fought so hard for… had sacrificed for… it can't be opened… Not yet … not when there's still so much the world needed to discover.

_Don't do it…_

The wood swings open swiftly, the soldiers holding their rifles pointed at the skies threateningly as they infiltrate the darkened area, searching for what Suzaku tried so desperately to protect.

_Not yet…_

Without an ounce of strength, the knight watched helplessly as his beloved prince was drug from his room with only the greatest disrespect… with unkindness… with indifference. Did those fools not know who they were touching… did they not understand his importance?

"Don't… touch…him…" _Don't lay your filthy hands on him…_

Lelouch's expression was broken, his emotions betraying his usual mask as his eyes wander around the room, taking in the reality of the situation. Britannian soldiers… in the World of C. _How did they get here? Who gave the orders? Nunally would never… Nunally… _"What have you done to her!"

Suzaku watched this boy before him, this child…

_I had searched everywhere… the bath house….the main building… the office… the Tori gate… the stairs! The long stairway leading up to the shrine and halfway down lied the wrecked wheelchair. There was only one person in the shrine who it could have belonged to. It was his sister's. _

_'Nunally! Nunally is that you!'. I saw him as he came running out of the forest. On his cheeks were the bright tracks of tears. He looked defeated…_

"What have you done to Nunally!" His voice shrieks through the castle, echoing from the walls in sheer terror. His eyes… Suzaku had seen those eyes before… the day that man had kidnapped Nunally… forced Lelouch to gamble on her life, a game he had inevitably lost. Once again, the prince was facing defeat. Once again, he was facing his greatest fear… losing her.

"Silence!" screams one of the soldiers, his steel-toed boot digging into Lelouch's ribs, filling the echoing cries with the sickening sound of bones splintering and blood gushing within. Suzaku's entire body reacted viciously, trying with all of his strength to stand, to jump and kill the men who dared to even look upon the immortal. However, it was to no avail, his body continuing to buzz numbly and unable to move.

"Enough," comes a cold, familiar voice. From the shadows, Schneizel el Britannia makes his entrance, seeming no less elegant than the day he lost everything to Lelouch. His cold eyes stared down upon the two, giving a small shake. "Why are my guests treated so poorly?"

"Schneizel…" growls Lelouch, his entire body quaking with rage and fear. What in the world was going on.

"It's been so long, little brother." His voice was cool, emotionless as his long, slender fingers moved to brush against Lelouch's pale cheek. "I see you've been doing well. It's a shame you didn't share this… opportunity with Nunally."

"What have you done to her!" Lelouch cries out, his heart visibly breaking as thousands of possibilities run through his mind. No… he didn't want to think of that… _please… anything but that… stop…_

Schneizel's face mocks repulsion, watching Lelouch with a sense of both pleasure and disgust. "I would never harm our little sister, Lelouch. You have my word."

"The whole world knows your word is filth," shakes the raven, his entire body quivering, limp in the soldier's piercing grips.

Schneizel's lips curve into a warm, dangerous smirk as he steps away from the struggling immortal. "Believe what you wish Lelouch. However, perhaps you should think more of those you've surrounded yourself."

Silence, the prince refusing to listen. Suzaku's consciousness was slipping away, the world growing hazy, his body useless.

"Where is C.C., I wonder," Schneizel smirks, wandering around the room. Lelouch shuffles a bit and the blonde snaps his vicious attention back towards the other. How dare he… "You loved her Lelouch… and now she's abandoned you."

_He… loved her? _Suzaku's faltering mind reeled around this concept, his heart aching weakly. They had been through so much together… seven years of games and hiding… how could he have not seen the signs… _I'm a fool…_

"And your Knight of Zero," he chuckles. "I see once again he has failed to protect you." Moving towards the smaller framed male, he takes his arm, his cold, unreadable eyes tracing the other's delicate frame work with lust. "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you Lelouch." His hands trace up the other's arms, moving to his face and caressing it lightly. "And I have no interest in C.C. All I need is you now."

Shaking, Lelouch tries to pull away, memories flooding to his head. "Don't touch me…"

The older male's face moves closer, breathing in the other's scent deeply, whispering heavily into his ear. "Did you let Kururugi touch you, little brother?" His hands trace against the other's stomach, moving to his chest. "Did you forget that I'm the only one in this world that can love you and understand you for what you truly are? A beast…"

Lelouch cries out, trying to pull away desperately with no chance. "Suzaku! Live! Save me!"

Suzaku watches, the geass remaining inactivated. "L-lelouch."

Clearly, Schneizel was enjoying this as he takes Lelouch's chin, staring down at him lustfully. "Your command won't work because I won't be the one posing a threat to Kururugi… you will."

Lelouch stares from the knight to his brother, caught in his demonic gaze. "What are you talking about?" He chokes faintly through weak sobs.

"It was him who brought me here… him who helped the Britannian Army find this world and find you."

Lelouch's eyes widen slightly, not wanting to believe him. "What are you talking about?"

"Zero's costume of course. It has the tracking device does it not?" Leaving Lelouch's side, his eyes land on Suzaku like a predator going in for the kill. Suzaku's heart shook, thinking back to the night he had arrived, folded up the uniform and hid it beneath a bush. How foolish…

"Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice was littered with disbelief and desperation.

"Tell him, Suzaku. About the night you arrived here." Had the chances of this occurrence happening not been as slim, Suzaku would have sworn this was some sort of master plan cooked up from the very beginning.

Suzaku, face still planted against the ground, looks towards Lelouch woefully, whispering, "I'm sorry, Lelouch… It's my fault. I left the uniform unguarded in this world."

The raven's body quivered, his mind reeling. "You…. You've betrayed us all…"

Instantly, Schneizel is back at Lelouch's side, taking his shoulder and smirking as he hums into his ear. "You could never trust him… after all this is not the first time he's betrayed you." Squeezing his shoulder slightly, the blonde continues, "But you can trust my word, Lelouch. Come with me, and I will not bring any further harm to your world or its inhabitants."

"No… Lelouch…"

Kanon watches from the corner, arms crossed in weak rebellion to this new found relationship. The guard next to him smirks, making his way towards the weakened prince. Suzaku lies on the floor, his heart breaking. He did… his foolishness betrayed everyone and broke Lelouch. He should have never come…

"Why me?" Lelouch whispers weakly, his last sense of pride balancing on these words.

Taking his chin, Schneizel stares down at his little brother for a moment before whispering against his lips. "Together, we will create a peace treaty between my world and yours."

_'I will marry the Britannian Princess' my father had said… To be a bargaining chip between nations… _

"Alright," Lelouch whispers, defeated. There was no point in resistance. Nothing good would come of it. Only pain and inevitable defeat. After all, Schneizel was always the better chess player.

"No, Lelouch…" shakes Suzaku, his mind swimming weakly, watching as the blonde leaves the room, his personal Duke following closely, leaving a single guard to take Lelouch by the arm. Removing his helmet, the man smirks down at Suzaku, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"This is my win, Hick."

**Tada! :D I wrote it! :D So my warning to all, there is going to be some uh… brotherly love ~sweatdrops~ Just a warning. Other than that I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm getting used to my new home :D just bought a new car (06 Suzuki Firenza) It's pretty cute : } . Also there are a few parts from the actual anime to make it more realistic (this is so freaking unrealistic). ALSO! I about cried when I found this! On the Japanese DVD, the ending for Code Geass R2 is different than the American Version! Go look! Annnnndddddd have an awesome day! **

**Also! Thank you so much for your support! :D ~heart~ Honey Flavored Pocky for everyone! ((once again, the sweet treat. Not me))**


	14. Last Will

**When you read this chapter, follow this link. The music goes really well : ] . http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = e p U O o P u I y Z M. **

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>The walls are damp, moist and cold. The air is thick and difficult to breath. The knight sits against one of the brick, cell walls, his arms bound behind him, feet chained to his leaning post. In the adjacent corner, the young princess was sprawled, her wrists shackled, wrapped around her knees which are pulled close to her torso. Her long hair is draped around her like wings, her eyes full of tears just like Suzaku's.<p>

"I still can't believe it… he just…" She shivers, betrayal obviously taking its toll on her mind. Her fingers shake beneath the stress as her voice quakes, "I don't know why he changed his mind all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Nunally," whispers Suzaku. "I-"

"was with Lelouch… right?"

He froze, having thought that she hadn't been informed. How could he bring himself to agreeing with what had become a horrid truth. He had dropped her without hesitation. "I'm so sorry, Nunally."

"It's not that that bothers me, really Suzaku," she admits, pulling closer to herself. "I'm happy that you were with my brother… I'm so relieved that he's alive and he's happy. I want nothing more than for him to live peacefully…"

The brunette watches her quietly, examining her.

"But…" He begins.

She hesitates before whispering, "but it hurts." Shivering, her eyes swell further with tears, nails digging into her legs. "All this time, he was lying to me… I would have liked to have known that he was okay…"

He nods, leaning his head back against the wall. "Maybe he was scared?" The idea seemed foolish and a long shot. The exiled prince who waged war against the entire world? Scared? Nonsense and unrealistic.

"What would he be afraid of?" she asks, looking up at him.

His tongue fished for anything, his mind even having trouble accepting the idea of Lelouch being afraid. But the words seemed to come from his heart as he whispers, "of hurting us. He may have been scared that we felt used and he didn't want to face us… he didn't want to see the consequences of his actions."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so love sick?" whispers the blonde, smirking slightly as he leans over the raven who has remained motionless from the moment he had been put to bed. His eyes are glazed, staring out the window, covered by contacts resembling his previous life. Everything would have been this way, had Lelouch simply played by the rules.<p>

Without response, Mesh's anger rises, leaning down and biting at Lelouch's shirt. "Forget about the hick, L.L. He betrayed you… he sold you to this army."

"As was his destiny," Lelouch faintly whispers, his hand twitching faintly.

Mesh's eyes narrow, glaring down on the other. "And you're just going to sit there and take it? You'll let him have betrayed you, because it was going to happen? Think L.L., isn't it in your destiny to be repaid for the pain he has caused you and your sister?"

Lelouch remains unfazed, staring out the window. The stress was too much for his heart, his body crumbling in on itself. He had nothing more for this world. It was all over. Soon the world would be back at square 1: segregation, discrimination and uncertainty. Seven years was all for nothing.

"He left your side, L.L." Mesh tries to explain, wanting a reaction from his cold captive. "He came back here after learning the truth… ordered Schniezel to remove your sister from the picture and bring you back… He's ruthless."

"It was in good intention," Lelouch lies to himself and his audience.

"No!" Mesh argues, growing even more angered, watching him. "It was selfish of him! He's destroying everything you've worked for…" Staring down at the other, he can see the lack of motivation in his eyes. "Order me, L.L. Order me to take out what should have never bothered you in the first place…"

Silence.

"Give me the order!"

"Do you love me?"

His words pierced the normally unemotional, vicious man. Staring down at the other, his smirk disappears, lips straight. "Yes."

Lelouch's lips curve faintly, eyes closing. "At least someone does…" He breathes out faintly, the sun dimming behind the mountains surrounding their location. "You've always been by my side… no matter the situation. Thank you, Mesh…"

_But…. But I was the one who betrayed you… I was the one who found the mask…_ "L.L." Seeing the other slip into sleep, he realized that at this point, L.L. would never leave him. But he'd never get that chance here. They had to escape.

Picking up the younger male, he brushes the hair from his eyes and stares down, whispering, "I truly do love you, L.L. I swear it."

Taking off down a hallway, the guard curses at himself for not having planned out an escape route ahead of time. He had never been much of a thinker, having always followed his heart. His entire life he had followed his heart, hitch hiking from place to place, looking for something he had never found until he had accidently stumbled into the World of C.

Even there, he had never felt truly satisfied. He was different than everybody else. He had no Geass to give nor to follow. Everyone had treated him so poorly, but it was a home. Several years later, rumor spread that C.C. had returned with two others in hand. An issuer and a dependent.

He spots a familiar statue, heading towards it, no guards in sight.

_He lays there silently, just watching the clouds outside. Doesn't he say a word at all? Stepping forward, I stand at the end of his bed. "Hey you," I whisper, hitting his foot. "What's so interesting out there anyways?"_

_He seems shocked, looking at me for a moment before smiling warmly… acceptingly. "It's the sky," he replies. "All of the peace it offers to this world."_

_Tilting my head, I watch him confused. What kind of backwards-dumb-ass thinking is that? "Peaceful? The sky aint peaceful. It's the same through and through, no matter where you are."_

_He shakes his head. "Where I'm from, the skies are filled with smoke and thick with fear."_

_"You must be coming from some hell hole then," I mumble, watching him. He can't be any older than me. He's practically my age… my composure. But he's so much more beautiful. _

_"I hope not," he smiles. "I hope that soon the skies will be the same, just like you said." _

The sound of others fill the hallway and Mesh spots guards coming towards him. No doubt they had already been detected. But no amount of guards had ever stopped him before.

_Smirking, I hop onto his bed, sitting cross legged. "See, I told you. All the same as far as the eye can see." He chuckles and I stare at him. "I'll tell you what! I'll teach you everything I know! About this world and the one I come from!"_

_His smile becomes warmer, if that's even possible. _How could such a pretty boy exist_? "And what would you like in return?"_

_"Mesh," I mutter. "My name is Mesh." He repeats my name and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. "And I just want a friend." _

_He offers me his hand and I take it, smiling. "Then you have one, Mesh." _

Gunfire rings through the hallway, echoing in the vast, empty chambers the blonde speeds through. Damn L.L. for having never granted him a Geass… But no matter what, to the very end, he swears to himself to protect his first friend.

_He's crying again… I can hear him from the other side of the wall… a grown man, crying. Something bad must have happened to him… something really bad. My heart aches, wanting to help him so badly… but I don't even know his name. How can I be anything useful to him at this pace?_

_Peeking around the corner, I can see him curled up, his sheets wet beneath him. All I needed was a friend to be happy… but he needs more… _

_Smirking to myself, I decide: He needs more than a friend… I'll be there to protect him… I'll grow strong and I'll be so much more than anyone else had been to him. I'll be his crying shoulder and his reason to smile! I swear it!_

"Where do you think you're going?" Schneizel croons, watching him from behind the rows of guards. There's no escape now. "I believe you have something of mine."

"It's my job to protect him," whispers Mesh, glaring viciously towards the emperor. "And I intend to fully."

"How sentimental," the blonde responds, bringing his fingers to his temple as if massaging out a headache. "But aren't you the one who put on that outfit and took advantage of me? Ordered me to bring Lelouch back…"

It was true. Mesh's hands had found Zero's uniform and begun what was sure to become a massacre. "Well it's too bad, Hick. No Geass can beat me."

Lelouch stirs quietly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Then you leave me with no choice." A snap rings in the air, gun fire filling the hallway, thousands of bullets ripping through the two.

Gasping for air through the blood, Mesh collapses to his knees, dropping the other as his arms go limp, everything screaming in the worst pain he has ever felt. "L….L…."

Moving towards the pooling blood, the cold Emperor sneers, standing above the previous guard. "Don't worry… when he's healed, I'll take good care of my little brother. But you… you who does not know who he truly is…. You who will never be trusted nor loved by him… who will never know his true name… will die here."

Picking up Lelouch's limp body, he begins to step away from the scene slowly, Mesh's screams echoing in the room, desperate and painful. Another snap and the cries are drowned in a shower of gun shots, the aftermath grimly quiet.

"Dispose of it," he mutters.

"Yes, your majesty," nods the guards quickly, moving in with the proper tools.

_What … is your name?_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! This completely deviated from the script! ~pulls out separate word document and shoves in Mesh's face~ You were supposed to be sadistic and brutal! What's with this sudden emotional breakthrough! ~gets no response~ ! <strong>

**Anyways I hope you liked it and if not I hope you can at least pretend to like it. Positive thinking is the key to a happy life : ] ~HoneyFlavoredPocky**


	15. My Wish is

_It smells like burning flesh_, Lelouch thinks to himself, stirring faintly, his entire body aching in pain. _Just like the time C.C. rewoke me…._ Parting his eyes softly, his gaze lands on the ceiling, unsure where he is now. It was not the same room as before.

"Lelouch," comes a cold, familiar voice. The raven looks towards the sound, realizing for the first time that Mesh wasn't by his side. Aside from his sadistic brother, he is, for the first time in 5 years, alone.

"Schneizel…" replies the younger male, examining the one he had left cursed years ago. He was still as beautiful as that day, his face refusing to age, eyes just as colorful, hair full of luster. Time was rarely this kind.

"Did you sleep well, little brother?" He begins moving towards the other, starting at the end of his bed, his hand tracing its way up the sheets. "Does it hurt?"

His eye brows furrow. How could he know that he was in pain? "What happened?"

The older male's eye brow rises, staring down at the other. "We had a little incident. But it's over now, no harm, no foul. I'm sure your body will heal just fine."

"What happened?" His voice becomes demanding, something he had never dared to do when he was younger. "What have you done?"

"You accuse me?" chuckles Schneizel, staring down. "We'll say that we had a little bit of a discipline problem with that blonde guard. We had to eliminate him."

Lelouch's heart drops, staring at the other. "You killed him?"

"This is unlike you," mutters the Emperor, smirking and leaning over top of him. "Since when have you cared about the lives of those other than your sister and beloved mother?" His expression displayed control, his eyes glowing mildly.

_You will remove Nunally and Kururugi from Lelouch's life. Abduct him and keep him from them, no matter what it takes._

Lelouch shivers faintly, body far too weak to fight back against him, trying to look away from him as the blonde's godly hand caresses his cheek to his chest playfully, leaning down and whispering, "Should I remind you of what you really are, Lelouch?"

Whimpering, the younger male tries to pull away, staring at the other, those repeating memories filling his mind. "Leave me alone…"

"Leave you alone?" His eyes narrow dangerously, an inhuman smirk sketching into his face dangerously. "Don't you see, Lelouch? You are alone… look around." Silent sobs echo from the cream walls, the prince's body shaking in fear. "I'm the only one who's willing to pay the slightest attention to a disgusting creature like you, little brother."

"Stop…"

"Look at me, Lelouch," he orders. The other shakes his head quickly, forcing Schneizel to grab his chin and hold him still. "Look at me you piece of shit."

The other's eyes widen, reverting back to his child hood self, defenseless and scared. His entire body panics, his mind spinning, screeching, terrified.

"Good boy," smirks the emperor, leaning down and taking his chin. "Remember where your loyalties lie, Lelouch." Crawling over the other, he smirks, lifting the younger male's t-shirt, kissing his chest lightly and watching his reactions carefully. Nibbling at the soft flesh beneath, the younger boy bites his lip, body tensing and eyes squeezing shut as his shirt is lifted over his head, trapping his arms above him.

"Speak," orders Schneizel, biting harder against the other, earning a soft yelp. Smirking, his hand runs against the other's pants, watching as the muscle beneath begins to harden, growling involuntarily. The immortal whimpers again, biting his lip harder and tearing up.

"Do you want relief?" smirks Schneizel, watching the other almost inhumanly, his eyes wild. Leaning down, he hisses into the other's ear. "Then surrender yourself to me. Your body, your mind… your everything..."

Lelouch's eyes open, watching the other with the look of a younger brother subject to having his toy broken.

"SWEAR IT TO ME!" Schneizel orders, smashing pressure down onto the other angrily. Lelouch's shriek echoes through the room, pained and desperate.

"Lelouch!"

* * *

><p><span>1 hour earlier<span>

"I miss him," the princess whispers after what had seemed like an eternity of silence. Her sobs had become reduced to nothing more than heavy breathing, her hands finally losing the strength to bring herself harm.

The shackled knight stares on, watching her as she was the only living thing in the room. And he couldn't even protect her. "I can't protect anyone," he whispers, staring at the ground. "I'm a Knight of Round… and I couldn't protect my father…. I couldn't protect Lelouch and I couldn't protect you…"

She looks up towards him, her eyes sympathetic. "Suzaku, you've saved so ma-"

"That's a lie, Nunally. Anything good that has come from these soiled hands of mine where not by my action. I'm just a puppet… a mindless doll." The brunette stares down away from her, not wanting to see those pained eyes… not again. He missed it all. The more peaceful days when they were all children; those innocent, or not, evenings in the student council hall; the warm feeling when the yellow tiles greeted him at the door… why couldn't life have just played nice? Was it because of him? Because he doesn't deserve it?

"Suzaku…"

_I deliver death…. That's my only purpose in life. _Staring up towards the solo window, he can see the sun beginning to set behind bloody clouds. How appropriate. "I'm sorry Nunally… I… I just can't do anything right. I could have let him continue to live in peace if I had just stayed put and not run away…"

"… Suzaku?" The princess waits until she catches his eye, looking at him with the most sympathetic and comforting look the young girl can provide. "You're just running with your destiny. We all are. And your destiny has brought a great thing to this world. You and my brother created this plan to bring peace to the world. And it worked! And I bet that if big brother can win against Schneizel, then the world will be peaceful again! Maybe longer than before!"

He stares at her for a moment , really wanting to believe what she has to offer. However, he sighs, his head falling as he whispers, "I'm sorry Nunally. But I ended the peace… because I followed that witch…. She should have known that I wasn't right for the job…"

"You're questioning my judgment, Suzaku?" comes a cool voice and looking up, both of the prison's inhabitants spot the lime haired woman step from the shadows, obviously free and possibly amused.

"You have a part of the blame for Lelouch's state of being, C.C." mutters Suzaku, looking away.

"Perhaps so and I know that I alone cannot help him. As I've been saying from the beginning, Kururugi Suzaku, it is you who must save him."

"How do you expect me to do that!" screams the man, glaring at the witch. Was she just toying with him now! Dangling an impossible promise outside of his boundaries?

"You only have one more chance to save him and I offer you both this contract. I will give you the power of the gods, the power to save Lelouch, the power of Geass in return that you never leave his side for all eternity to the very end."

This time, Nunally's timid voice became the loudest, uncharacteristically screaming, "Geass is Evil!" The other two stare towards her tiny, frail body, her eyes streaming and frighteningly vicious. "Geass corrupts minds! It turns them evil! It hurts users! It hurt my brother!"

Suzaku watches the younger girl sympathetically, seeing how much pain the power had delivered to her. However, C.C.'s expression remains unshaken, muttering indifferently, "A mind that accepts Geass is corrupted already…"

"Big brother was not corrupted!" she screams. "You hurt him! You hurt his mind! He was innocent! He was happy! You did this to hi-"

"Nunally. Shut up."

Silence fills the cell, her weak sobs and the dripping of dew the only sounds. Suzaku watches her, his eyes colder and serious. She would be of no help. It was up to him to save Lelouch. But he knew that Geass would do nothing for him… not from C.C.

"Before Lelouch died, he and I were talking in the royal chamber," he begins. "Lelouch asked me a funny question. He asked me if Geasses are like wishes, because when you can't accomplish something with your own power, you request it of others." C.C. smirks lightly, crossing her arms and watching him. "Because a Geass is essentially a wish, may I request one of those in place of the power?"

She scowls playfully, placing her hands on her hips…. Humanly. "I'm not a genie, Kururugi Suzaku." She whines softly, looking up towards the caverned ceiling. "however, I am curious to know what you would wish for."

"A second chance."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K :D We are back on track people ((if you're not happy with the lack of brotherly stuffz blame Mesh. He was supposed to go out without a fight)) ((if you are happy with the lack of brotherly stuff then thank Mesh. He's apparently an attention hog.)) Thank you so much for all of your support. :D This story has over 8000 hits! That's so incredibly exciting! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this fan fiction. I pray that it continues to satisfy you to the very end! ((there's only two more planned chapters D: ))<strong>


	16. Breakthrough

"Lelouch!"

Schneizel's cold glare snaps towards the advancing brunette, clearly at the edge of what was the limit of his patience. Immediately, a maroon headed male steps between the two, clearly never made for fighting but having been born with the loyalty and morale of a true hearted soldier.

"Move, Konan," growls Suzaku, unsheathing his sword. His eyes spark viciously, the metal glinting against what was now a rising moon in the window. "I'm not showing any mercy, so if you want to live, you better step aside."

Schneizel's movements are fluid, releasing Lelouch and moving away from the conflict. He isn't scared to die nor to be involved in battle. However, he has intentions for the future and ending his chances here is not part of the plan.

Konan continues to stand between the two parties, an emotionally crippled prince with his puppet master inching closer and closer to the door and a former knight of the round with two ladies on either side, an un-capturable witch and a physically crippled princess. It doesn't matter to him who aims the sword at him though, so long as he continues to demonstrate his compassion for his secret ex-lover.

But this…

…this would not do.

Turning towards Schneizel, the faithful partner whispers, "This is enough, Schneizel… We've lost and there are no more spaces to advance. Let's call this game a draw and begin where we left off."

In the history of the world there has never been such a disgusting grimace as the one which presents itself on the blonde's face as he looks towards the only man he once trusted with his whole heart. "There is no continuation for us, Konan."

Suzaku's grip tightens against the hilt of the sword, watching the scene unfold before him, cautious and quick minded.

Meanwhile, Konan's heart just about rips in two as he stares into the eyes of the one who once held him in his arms all night long. "but… "

"But what? You thought I loved you?" Schneizel scoffs viciously. "Nonsense. How could anyone ever love someone as disgusting as you? Some love sick puppy whoring around for attention. I wouldn't waste my precious time on you…"

Nunally's heart falters, watching her older brother spewing words that would have never even crossed his mind had it not been for the curse Lelouch had put on him. This is what Geass truly does to people. It creates monsters.

"You said you loved me!" calls out Konan desperately, swinging his arm to the side, his other pasted against his chest, grasping at where the heart lies. "You told me nothing would tear us apart, no matter what obstacles got in the way."

Lelouch stares from his corner, seeing Konan's pain and thinking to himself. What would it be like, to be placed under such a controlling curse? The more powerful the Geass command is, the more sanity is lost? And if so, forcing Suzaku to live on regardless of his true desires… what pain is he going through?

"I have no need for you anymore, Konan." Schneizel announces, his eyes dark and vicious. "It doesn't matter to me what happens to you. I have what I want!" Pointing towards the dark prince, his voice barks through the corridors viciously and authoritatively.

"Like Hell!" screams Suzaku, lunging towards the blonde, sword extended.

"No!"

The sword makes contact, sliding once again through flesh, blood and bone. Suzaku's eyes widen, his entire core shaken by the feel of the warm blood against his bare hands, drenching and pooling. The Nobel's breathing is shaky and raspy, whispering weakly, "Please don't kill him… he doesn't know what he's talking about…"

"Konan…" whispers Nunally, shivering and closing her eyes as memories of her brother's death replay over and over.

Falling with the maroon headed male, Suzaku stares down at him, shaking and whispers, "Where's a first aid kit! A doctor?"

C.C.'s head shook slightly, turning towards Lelouch who too had decided to hide under the covers, his own unpleasant memories swimming around him now.

"Konan…" comes a more gentle voice, Schneizel's eyes wide, staring down at his ex-lover. Shaking a bit, his hands grasp for the nearest wall, his body quaking, his everything fighting against what the Geass tells him to do.

Smiling faintly, the Nobel looks towards his royal, whispering softly, "I knew you'd come back… All those years… a cold… empty… shell…." Coughing, he's lifted higher by Suzaku in attempt to stop the blood from rising to his throat. But it is too late, his hand reaching out towards the angel like Emperor. "I love you with my whole heart… even while you weren't yourself. I'm so glad I got to you see you one… last… time…"

The blonde watches, shaking weakly, staring down towards Konan, face completely distraught. "I…" _abduct Lelouch… no matter what it takes._ Straightening up, his lips turn curve again, tight and sadistic. "You've served your purpose, Konan," he says, eyes burning red. "I have no more use for you."

And with that, he leaves them all behind, knowing now would not be the appropriate time to try to take Lelouch. He would have to fall back, regroup and replan. And next time, nobody would get in the way.

"S-suzaku?" whispers Lelouch, staring towards the brunette, eyes piercing with worry towards his shaking knight.

_I've killed another person…. _He thinks, staring down at the lifeless body in his arms.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch repeats again, moving closer to him and reaching out a hand. Before he can even reach the other however, he's smashed against the wall, crying out in shock and staring at the man who's hands shake with guilt and fear.

"His death is your blame as well, Lelouch," growls Suzaku, glaring at the younger male dangerously. "He didn't have to die, but he died protecting you, he died because of what you did to his lover… and now he will never again know what it feels like to love! Imagine it, Lelouch! Imagine having all of that ripped away!"

"I HAVE IMAGINED IT SUZAKU!" screams Lelouch, cringing and shivering. "Every single day! I've been on the other end of the sword too Suzaku! I understand his pain!"

Watching Lelouch, Suzaku's eyes narrow. "You have something that he will never get, Lelouch! You both have dealt with the pain of losing someone you truly love in order to protect others! But you can keep your lover! You can keep me…" Watching him, he whispers, "You're giving up… just like you did five years ago! But this is your chance to be happy. You don't have to punish yourself for everyone you've killed anymore! You've atoned for the sin, now fight to be happy. Fight for something Konan will never have!"

"But…" whispers Lelouch.

"But nothing!" Looking at him with intense eyes, Suzaku leans down, kissing him gently and deeply, his grip against the other loosening into a softer touch. "You have everything you want right here. Me, Nunally, C.C. All you have to do is take one last stand and instead of erasing yourself, erase what you've done. Then we can all live in peace."

Staring around, Lelouch sees Nunally, his heart filling warmly, a small creeping to his face. "Nunally…"

"I've missed you so much, Lelouch," she smiles faintly.

"I've missed you too," he whispers, looking down and smiling gently. _He's right… this really is what I've always wanted…. Together we can all escape this world and all of its problems… I've found a better world… for Nunally. _ "C.C."

The green haired woman smirks, stepping forward and looking up towards him. "What is it?"

"Will you do this one last thing with me, as my partner?"

Laughing a bit, she smiles towards him. "I've never heard our relationship described quite like that." Dropping her hands to her sides, she mumbles playfully, "Eh… I have nothing to lose. Let's team up this one last time." And with that, she leaves again into the shadow, readying herself for Lelouch's final battle.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day! It's cause I wasn't satisfied with the last chapter It was boring. I don't get what's up with Mesh and Konan. They both went against the script v_v; I do feel bad for Konan cause they're just trampling all over him like as if he's not even there. I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. <strong>


	17. The Final Battle

Collecting himself, the former prince leans against the wall, his arms cross, mind flowing with ease, projecting the future and all possible paths with their counterpart consequences. The brunette waits for Lelouch's lead, having made sure all of his physical weapons were filled and sharpened, lowering the chances of failure. Nunally has opted to stay behind, very aware of her lack of ability and chances of being used against her older brother and dearest knight. And the witch… C.C. is nowhere to be seen, but this doesn't bother Suzaku in the least bit, knowing that she'll come when she's needed… if she's needed at all of course. She is rather lazy.

"Lelouch?" mumbles Nunally, taking a hold of her brother's hand, looking up at the quiet male.

"Nunally," he smiles, his eyes opening slowly before kneeling down, taking her hand between his and kissing it lightly, whispering, "I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, big brother," she replies, her voice hardly audible, despite the obvious echo the hallways produces. "I'm so happy that you've come home."

His smile in genuine, one of a kind and rarely seen, watching his little sister with the greatest kindness. "It's so nice to be by your side again, Nunally."

"It hasn't been the same without you," she tells him, finding the fact obvious but cherishing the sentimental value, her heart having ached for the day when she could have a second chance to love her brother to the fullest with him knowing. Looking over him, her heart is partially sickened but partially relieved by what she sees. He didn't look any different than the last time he had seen him... probably because of the devil's Geass… but in a way, it is almost like starting where she had left off, a true second chance to be happy with her brother. "You don't look different at all, big brother," she smiles lightly.

"I can't say the same about you," Lelouch mutters, watching his sister lovingly. "You've grown up so much." The now twenty year old had replaced all of her cute appearance with a very lovely, womanly charm.

She smiles wider, nodding. "It's been a long time, you know."

"I'm sorry," he replies apologetically, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before standing up straight again. Her hand clasps his own, not allowing him to leave just yet.

"Will you come back this time, big brother?"

Lelouch ponders for a moment, understanding his collapsing body. But perhaps… just this once, he would be able to fight the gods and get his well-deserved happiness. "Definitely." He watches her lightly, stating gently, "I will definitely be back to share the rest of my life with you, Nunally."

She smiles, letting him go and in return, he gives one final kiss before heading to stand at his knight's side, watching the door his older brother had previously escaped through. "Are you ready?"

"I never really will be," Suzaku admits, his hands still shaking from the previous experience. "Will you accept me as I am, Lelouch?"

Smirking faintly, the younger male replies, "I wouldn't have you any other way, Kururugi Suzaku."

Nodding, the brunette passes a cheerful smile before beginning to take the lead through the door, Lelouch right against him, ready for anything the other could possibly throw at him. It is quiet, moving through the empty hallways. Not a single portrait squawks nor do the tiles bound forth. No trees to guide the way nor windows reflecting hazy turquois skies. This is the real world, the dull, unanimated world Suzaku now wished so badly to escape from.

"What are you thinking of?" asks Lelouch, continuing his journey and having noticed the hesitation in the other.

Mumbling as if in another place completely, Suzaku replies, "About diamond skies and lustrous grounds. We should go back…"

"Now who's talking like me?" Lelouch smiles.

"I don't mean to run," the other mutters, watching his lover lightly. "After this is all over, we can return there with Nunally and live far more peacefully there."

The raven frowns, looking towards the wall idly. "Nunally would never approve." Crossing his arms, he mutters, "To her, Geass is what took away her mother, father and many of her siblings. Zero killed thousands of people but Geass is what told Zero to do it. She could never exist peacefully in a world run by that power."

Turning away, the knight nods silently, having wished that perhaps Lelouch's logic would not be intact for once in his life… or at least not as sharp. Stepping through another door, they are greeted by a man sitting on the opposite end of the hall, his blonde hair tamed to perfection and his intricately designed outfit unstained and perfectly pressed. The throne he seats himself in towers above all chandeliers and is painted with the deepest purples and crimsons. And on that perfectly sculpted face rests possibly the most threatening and frightening smile one could produce.

"Welcome," he croons, resting his face against his palm, elbow propped against the arm rest of the chair. His other hand waves a lazy greeting, twisting idly through the air.

"Schneizel," Lelouch greets, making his way in. If he can do this one thing for Suzaku, prevent him from having to kill another and save what little sanity remains, then he would do it. Stepping towards his older brother, the raven reaches into his belt, retrieving a single 9 mm, letting it rest idly against his thigh as he continues his slow march towards the other.

Schneizel's eyes land on the weapon, a light smirk pasting itself on his face. "Do you intend to kill me?"

Lelouch's hunt doesn't falter, only meters away from the brother he once loved and detested above all else. "Yes."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by killing me, Lelouch?"

Suzaku shifts near the door, his body reacting nervously to the cool tone the blonde could produce. The fighting of political figures, especially of these two, is all mental until the very end. What kind of thoughts and paths are they building for themselves and who's bridge would lead to victory? Watching Schneizel carefully, he could only guess that the man had gone completely insane, not reaching for a weapon or even flinching for that matter. Or perhaps he is just that confident that the ground will not collapse beneath him.

"You pose a threat to this world and all of its peace," Lelouch answers, stopping before him and raising the gun, his arm locked and hand not shaking. "I've risen from the dead to solve the problems you have once again created."

"Risen from the dead, eh?" Schneizel sneers. "Then you really are just like him." Upon seeing the confusion against the other's face, the blonde's features become grin, smirking, "V.V."

Lelouch's blood boils dangerously, growling and barking, "I am not like that man!"

"Oh but you are far closer than you ever wanted," Schneizel explains, sitting up in his chair now, arms moving like theatrics, telling a story to match his frightening words. "You, my little brother. V.V., our father's brother. He too grew upset with the royal family for one reason or another. He killed your mother, and you in turn killed our brothers."

"Shut up," Lelouch warns sternly, his arm wavering for a split second.

"He kidnapped Nunally, our sister, just as you have done the same to our sweet, little Euphie."

"Stop it!" cries out Suzaku, beginning to rush towards them, moving to draw his sword. But Schneizel and Lelouch are in their own world completely, a blonde puppet king and his broken doll, soon to collapse.

"And you both cradle that devilish power… the Geass…." Smirking, the blonde stands, watching as his little brother's mind turns against him, hundreds of thoughts revisiting incidents and memories attacking him and destroying him from the inside out. "You are V.V."

"Noo!" Shrieks Lelouch, dropping the gun and smashing his hand against his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. _Euphie! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to!_

_Why did you have to kill us? Why did you have to kill our families! Why did my father have to die! Why was Zero born! What did we ever do to deserve this! He was a kind, gentle man! He never hurt me! _

"STOP!"

A gunshot rings through the hallway, Schneizel's hand extended out, his own weapon aimed directly at the panicking king. Suzaku slides to a horrified halt, blood whipping against his cheek, his heart quivering as the man before him collapses in on himself.

Catching him just before he hits the ground, the knight cradles Lelouch in his arms, tears burning his eyes, staring down at the other who once again dies slowly in his arms.

"Lelouch!" growls Suzaku weakly, his grip tightening against the other, body shaking. Schneizel smirks, watching the scene unfold before him, raising his gun to aim directly at the other's heart. "Why do you always do this! Why do you always take the easy way out?"

"I'm sorry," Lelouch whispers weakly, eyes opening faintly, the blood trickling from his forehead down into his hair and onto Suzaku's lap and hands. The blonde draws back, staring at the reanimated figure in the knight's arms, his mind spinning in confusion. "I'm a coward… but if you can deal with me… if you can handle my selfishness… we can make a deal… to be together forever…"

Staring down at the other, Suzaku doesn't even think twice, muttering between heavy sobs, "I will accept this deal, L.L." Leaning down, he raises the other's head, kissing him softly, the blood pooling around their connection. Suzaku's heart warms uncomfortingly, too hot, filling his body like lava, choking and suffocating him. His fingers clench tighter at the price's arm, bruising the delicate flesh, his grasp shaking like his breath. Setting the prince back down slowly, Suzaku watches Lelouch's eyes close, his mind wandering perhaps to the afterlife or simply resting.

Shaking to a weak stand, the brunette stares cruelly at the other, growling, "You will pay for all of the sins you have committed…"

Faltering, the blonde raises the gun, aiming it once again at the knight, pure hatred burning in his eyes, fear streaking deep into his features. He shoots, watching as the bullet is caught, Suzaku sacrificing his own hand to stop the small piece, his own blood running wildly down his arms and mixing with Lelouch's.

"This is the sin you have committed, Schneizel el Britannia!" barks Suzaku viciously, holding the blood stained arm for the blonde to see. "This is what you'll pay for!" Eyes glowing dangerously, his breathing becomes more raged, his body beginning to lose its shape, bubbling and distorting itself. His skin turns to mud, darkening and oozing, his hair growing like a mane, wrapping itself around the grotesque goop. Shifting his weight to all fours, his clothing shreds and tears from the pressure of his body's increasing size. His jaw juts forward, turning into a grizzly snout, razor teeth protruding from black gums, dangerous and threatening. His nails extend to yellow, gnarled claws and this hideous creature watches Schneizel with every intention to rip apart and mangle his body beyond recognition.

Schneizel's shaking hand drops his gun, rising to cover his mouth, holding back the vomit that threatens to drown him. He has never seen such a hideous creature and stepping back in fear, a lamp knocks over, the glass shattering and the burning oil fanning out behind him, flames catching to the throne, curtains and royal banners, quickly filling the room with smoke. "W-what are you…?" shakes the blonde in fear, hardly able to form a sentence.

Skin rippling in anger, Suzaku's new form stands over Lelouch protectively, growling dangerously, "A monster…" Lunging forward, he lands before the other, the tiles cracking and indenting beneath his enormous weight. Smashing his paw into Schneizel's torso, the other cries out, his own blood spraying against the ground, his flesh exploding beneath the pressure and shattered bones jetting from his body. Chunks of his flesh flop into the heat, burning in the towering flames which continue to spread around the room at unnaturally quick speeds.

The beast continues to growl, crushing the other man beneath his massive paws and beginning to dig dangerously into him, ripping out his insides, watching in fury as the light from the former emperor's eyes begin to dim.

_"I'm sorry," Lelouch had whispered. His eyes had been quivering as he whispered his last few words to his knight, offering him the deal Suzaku had never dreamt of accepting._ _ His eyes had been so distant… darkening… dying. _

And this man beneath these bony, disgusting paws…. His eyes… _Just like Lelouch…._

Hesitating, the beast steps back, covered in both of the royal's blood, his grotesque, puss like flesh shuddering, seeing what he has done. Schneizel lies on the ground, his eyes darkening and breath nonexistent, turning his head weakly to get one last look at what should have been his before his body shuts down for the last time, his dead eyes staring into everlasting nothingness.

_Lelouch…_ Stepping his way towards the other, Suzaku stares down at him, laying his massive body next to the raven's, managing to nuzzle his head beneath the other's arm, resting there as the flames move closer and closer, surrounding its prey.

_Let's die here Lelouch… Just you and me… no matter where we go, whether there's a heaven or a hell or just simply nothingness, I will follow you. _Closing his eyes, the beast lies next to Lelouch, burning the image of his perfect features into his memories. Just as he had always been, even after being sent to Japan as a hostage. Lelouch had always been beautiful. He had always been perfect. Moving away from the past of more innocent days, Suzaku dreams of a future they could have had together, of endless hills full of flowers and clear skies where the sun always shines. He dreams of a world without war, without complications. A world where the two of them could rest peacefully for all eternity. _I love you, Lelouch._

* * *

><p>C.C. stares across the car quietly, mumbling, "It's amazing… humans these days. They all think that death is the best answer for any problem they face." Leaning back, she closes her eyes, running her hands slowly down her dress before resting against the wine-colored seat cushions.<p>

"It's sad," Nunally replies lightly, sitting across from her, hands resting against her legs and wondering. "I don't understand why they would want to die there…"

C.C. smiles, opening her eyes again, crossing Nunally's path before staring out at the walls which zip by behind her, the sound of wheels against the tracks pounding softly in the background. The halls are dark and secluded, the subway moving quicker and quicker, back to its home for the final time. "To be together for all eternity, much like Romeo and Juliet," she answers her with both a sense of seriousness and playfulness.

Nunally blushes brightly, shaking her head, hands extended before her pleadingly. "I don't want to think of my brother that way!" she pouts, watching the green haired woman.

Chuckling, C.C. smirks, crossing her arms. "Lelouch is Juliette you know."

"Stoooppp!" she whines loudly, enjoying herself slightly. Nunally had never thought that she could feel at peace with this woman, the one who had delivered the curse onto her brother and began all of the trouble that had followed. However, looking down at the two boys who lie side by side on the subway car's floor, she can't help but smile, knowing that it was C.C. who had saved them. "I'm happy though…"

Nodding softly, C.C. replies, "Suzaku was right, back in the dungeon. Geasses are like wishes. All this time, they both wished for happiness and peace."

"It looks like they finally got it," smiles Nunally.


	18. Epilogue

_2 months later_

The sun gently rests behind the fluffy, pink clouds. Gentle, warm breezes run through trees which bend willingly, creating a path for the breeze to twirl itself around the castle. Even the flowers smile, covered in morning dew, mingling with the tall grasses.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Suzaku chuckles, rushing through the castle, the tiles bounding happily ahead of him. He moves quickly and stealthily, moving past the endless halls of portraits, a bounding stag following from frame to frame gracefully. He smiles, moving past one portrait nearby the secret entrance to his King's quarters, a younger man touching the empty canvas meaningfully.

Nunally smiles, hiding behind the wall which was kind enough to wrap around her so she could have the best hiding place ever. "See? I told you this would be fun."

Her brother stands behind her, petting her back lightly. His smile is warm, even as he pouts. "I have work I have to do, Nunally."

Giggling, Nunally smiles, raising her hand to take his, never tiring of the feeling of his touch. Her foot shifts lightly against the foot rest of her wheelchair.

"It won't hurt you to play a game," mumbles the portrait close by them, winning it Lelouch's sudden warning.

"Shhh!" he exclaims, eyes widening and raising his hands like a child afraid of being caught.

"I found you!" laughs Suzaku, peaking around the wall. His untamed hair sticks lightly to his face, his breath labored and lips formed into a playful smile, moving closer to them as the wall creeps back in on itself, leaving the other to in the open.

"You cheated!" smiles Nunally, laughing lightly.

"Don't worry Nunally! I'll punish him for cheating," smiles Lelouch, separating himself from his sister and moving to chase after the knight.

"You know you can't catch me, Lelouch!" Suzaku taunts, taking off from the scene, the prince chasing him down the stairs and out the front door, into the sea-colored grasses.

Smiling down on them, C.C. watches from one of the tower windows, seeing Nunally coming down long after Lelouch had given up chasing him and had become tackled to the ground. This is what the World of C was truly made for. A paradise away from the troubles of Earth, where people could live peacefully and enjoy themselves.

Lelouch's health had become better, Suzaku's guilt subsiding and even Nunally's legs were beginning to heal. Finally, the world that Lelouch had come to half a decade ago and rebuilt for the sake of a better future existed and there would never be another threat to them ever again.

Looking up, Nunally smiles towards the green haired woman, waving her hand and calling up, "Come down and play!"

Smiling, C.C. replies silently. _Maybe I will…_

**_"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." -Winston Churchill_**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for separating the final chapter into two ~sweatdrop~ 800 hits and not a single review ((thank you for those who favourited this story though! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it ^ ^ )). I figured I did something wrong so I went back and added some detail into these two parts. <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfiction! I was so happy being able to write for you and I really hope you enjoyed it from beginning to the very end! Thank you again for all of your support and dedication to this story! **

**Always yours,**

**HoneyFlavoredPocky**

**((These are additional words cause without them, there are 666 words in this chapter))**


	19. To Whom It May Interest

**Update:**

**1. A looonnnnggg while back I wrote a fanfiction called 'Instant Gratification'. This was my first attempt to take the Code Geass story and bend it into a alternate universe. The first time I wrote it, I got a lot of dissapointed reviews due to the poor ending. However, a year later, I returned and deleted the last several chapters and rewrote them. Since then the feed back has been far more positive so I hope that maybe this story will interest my Code Geass readers :D. **

**The story, again, is called 'Instant Gratification' and takes place in Britannia where a spoiled Prince (Lelouch) and his sister (Nunally) live in the palace with Nunally's knight, an Honorary Brittanian named Kururugi Suzaku. Lelouch (14) orders Suzaku to be his Knight for a school field trip he has to go on and may or may not have set up a trap in order to get a little cozier with the Knight. It's a very M rated fanfiction and has Lelouch paired with Suzaku who's paired with Gino ((Even though I'm not a GinoxSuza fan)). Did I mention that Suzaku goes blind? **

**2. I'm currently in the process of writing another Code Geass fanfiction called 'Trapped from Within'. This one takes place during the battle where Suzaku is revealed to be the Pilot of the Lancelot and in response, the Black Knights decide that Zero's not doing so well (hence the laughing and panicking in his Knightmare Cockpit) and take some action of their own, capturing two people that Suzaku love and using them as hostages. Did I mention those people are Nunally and Lelouch?**

**Anyways! :D Thanks for checking in here again :D I'm so happy with the success of this fanfiction and I hope that maybe you'll enjoy some of the other fanfictions I've put together! ~smile~ Have an awesome day and Happy Holidays 2011!**

**~HoneyFlavoredPocky**


End file.
